The Arena
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: Tal cual un duelo que se tenía que describir la vida de cada persona, aquel sentimiento residía en cada uno. Tanto el mas sabio y el mas poderoso libraban las mas poderosas batallas. Y tal cual el Dios de la Guerra, Ares, las batallas jamás terminan, hay una pausa y esa es cuando solo haya uno en pie, en La Arena. ¿quien caerá primero?, ¿tu orgullo o mis alas de libertad?
1. Prologó

Prologó

La capacidad de raciocinio del hombre daba mucho en que pensar. Los años pasaban y parecía que incluso los Dioses lloraban de la tristeza al ver como su más preciada creación se corrompía a ella misma.

Las interminables guerras bañaban los que una vez fueron campos de vida, la sangre corría por los ríos que una vez había sido de cristal y lo más preciado, la vida se volvía lo más frágil y fácil de usar a conveniencia de solo someter al más débil

Incluso el cielo parecía llorar.

Los humanos no conocía el valor de la vida, solo despreciaban lo más valioso y adoraban a lo que nunca llevarían consigo incluso después de perecer.

Aun así en medio de interminables guerras, interminables sacrificios y lágrimas cayendo del mismo cielo, algo aun quedaba de pureza en los humanos, un sentimiento tan puro y a la vez tan frágil.

Tal cual un duelo que se tenía que describir la vida de cada persona, aquel sentimiento residía en cada uno.

Tanto el mas sabio y el mas poderoso libraban las mas poderosas batallas.

Y tal cual el Dios de la Guerra, Ares, las batallas jamás terminan, hay una pausa y esa es cuando solo haya uno en pie, en La Arena.


	2. Chapter 1

Combate 1

-¿me pregunto si alguna vez fui capaz de ser libre?-su voz hizo eco en la celda. La luz del sol poco a poco empezó a iluminar el desolado lugar donde se encontraba. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días había estado encerrada por algo que no había cometido pero, ella no tenía derecho a objetar, no tenía derecho a nada, ni siquiera a decidir por su vida…-¿umm?

Absorta en sus pensamientos, sus ojos rojos naranjos miraron como la enorme puerta de roble se abría con pesadez, los pocos rayos de luz ayudaron a divisar a las dos figuras que estaban entrando, sus pasos firmes se mezclaban con su respiración agitada y cuando menos lo espero, fue golpeada directamente en la cara la sangre inundo su boca y el sabor a metal le recordó lo patética que era.

-Este castigo no es suficiente para una rata callejera.-el hombre la tomo con firmeza de su pelo para después lanzarla contra el pedregoso suelo, los golpes que anteriormente le habían dado solo se hicieron mas pesados con la fuerte caída que recibió…-Pero bueno, ya no eres nuestro problema puta. Te han cambiado de casa desde que tenias uso de razón. Eso demuestra lo poco eficiente que eres. Aparte de inútil una ladrona.

-Yo….

-y te atreves a responder zorra.-el hombre la golpeo en su estomago con su espada en mano y aun en funda….-Será mejor que guardes energía niña. Para cuando lleguemos querrán ver su producto en "perfectas condiciones"

-"desgraciado".-pensó la oji naranja. Pero al momento sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un fuerte dolor, habían comenzado a tirar de su cabello arrastrándola fuera de la celda, varios vidrios de botellas de licor estaban en el piso por donde la estaban arrastrando, tuvo que callar sus gritos y llantos de dolor, ahora el repugnante cuerpo que poseía estaba aun mas marcado que antes

-Esta desgraciada no va a durar ningún día en esa casa. Solo escogen a esclavos de primer grado, esta perra esta entre los mas bajos.-escucho hablar al hombre quien no la estaba arrastrando

-Mejor, esclavos como ella no tienen a nadie en su vida. Solo son cucarachas, sucias e inmundas. Aun así debería darnos las gracias, en ese lugar tan pronto como se cometa una falta la muerte esta al otro lado de la esquina.-el hombre tironeo mas de su cabello hasta arrancarlo con su cuero cabelludo. El grito que imito fue desgarrador pero solo escucho risas de los guardias que la estaban llevando a donde sería su nuevo infierno así como tambien de los otros prisioneros….-Disfruta el trato exclusivo que te damos desgraciada. A donde iras tan pronto hagas una de tus estupideces la muerte será tu castigo, aun así no tienes nada por que vivir perra…. Ven maldita, Durandal de espera…

…

Durandal, la gran y prospera ciudad de la bien conocida Tesalónica. Hermana de la venerada Roma. Esta ciudad había sido solamente un lugar donde solo la agricultura y la pescadería eran sus fuentes de ingreso, pero con las constantes conquistas de Roma y al estar tan cerca de los mares, la economía incremento y con ello poco a poco la ciudad fue llamada la hermana de Roma, debido a que tambien ahí empezó a construirse el ya tan bien reconocido Coliseo. Un campo de batalla para unos y entretenimiento para otros. El placer de ver como humanos peleaban para entretener los gustos banales de una gran cantidad de personas, mostrando que tan ruin podría ser el humano con tales nefastos gustos. Increíblemente inteligente así como tambien terriblemente cruel.

La ciudad de Durandal rápidamente fue reconocida por su increíble Coliseo que estaba casi a la altura del que había en Roma, pero claramente no iban a superar esa majestuosidad, con solo haberse hecho conocidos les alegraba. Claramente la avaricia y codicia había consumido un poco más a la ciudad de las guerras. La madre de los gladiadores, Roma. Con forme pasaron los meses y años los Gladiadores ya no solo eran guerreros de grandes estatus que servían a la corona, si no que tambien en medio de tal aclamada profesión se estableció un jerarquía dividida en dos bandos. Los Gladiadores esclavos y los Gladiadores con privilegios. Incluso en algo tan banal había esta distinción. Pero tan si quiera en esta división había mucho más respeto que para lo que es un esclavo común. Un ser que no vale nada en la vida, solo nace para ser usado, sufrir y morir. Ese era el ciclo de vida de un esclavo.

El tiempo era interminable e impredecible.

Ante sus ojos marcados por el cansancio y por la falta de alimento vio con admiración por primera vez en su vida donde ahora iba a residir. Una enorme casa comparada casi como del mismo tamaño del gobernante de Durandal. Las paredes eran de una textura lisa tal cual una seda, los ventanales eran de varios colores y se dividan en más cuando el sol hacía contacto, incluso por más loco que pareciera en algunas partes parecía que había oro incrustado en los pilares junto a algunas piedras preciosas y eso era solamente lo que estaba en el exterior.

El interior fue aún más alucinante. Los pilares de afuera no se comparaban con los que había en el interior, si bien tenían el mismo diseño eran mas elaborados plasmando en ellos pinturas que podría decirse que eran cuentos e historias de antiguos héroes o de la actualidad narrando proezas y batallas ganadas gracias a los dioses. Cuando cruzaron el portal de pilares entraron a un corredor grande dividido en dos, en medio había un gran campo de entrenamiento para los Gladiadores podía notar desde donde estaba todos los instrumentos y armas que usaban los gladiadores en sus entrenamientos a cualquier hora del día.

Cruzaron el gran corredor a paso lento, tanto ella como los guardias que la escoltaban estaban anonadados al ver tan magnifica casa, durante su camino la joven pudo divisar a varios y varias sirvientas corriendo de aquí para allá, unos arreglando el campo de entrenamiento, así como tambien a algunos limpiando, acarreando ropa así como tambien cargas de despensa entre otras cosas. El trabajo de una casa así de reconocida debía ser más pesado, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, sus manos maltratadas eran la prueba misma de lo que había pasado.

-Aquí es.-hablo uno de los guardias a sus espaldas, pudo observar como este se acercó a la puerta que había delante de ellos, trago seco, podía notar el sentimiento de miedo de aquel sujeto. Toco tres veces la puerta hasta que logro escuchar vagamente la palabra "pase" del otro lado. El guardia sonrió aliviado para después voltear a ver a la joven con desprecio…-será mejor que muestres que eres una buena mercancía, si no es así tan pronto como te rechacen y te envíen de vuelta no vas a volver a ver la luz del día.

-"por favor que así sea, no pienso soportar otro infierno".-pensó la oji naranja tan pronto entraron a la habitación. Eran amplia, llena de estanterías de libros los cuales a simple vista eran complicados, la mayoría de los muebles que había en la habitación eran finos podía decir que la madera era de roble o incluso hecha los arboles trueno, un tipo de árbol muy raro y que su madera siempre era fresca en toda la temporada del año. Sin duda era la oficina del encargado de esa casa los dueños por lo general no estaban ahí o por lo menos eso había entendido.

-parece que llegaron antes de lo previsto.-la oji naranja tan pronto como escucho la voz del encargado de la casa o mejor dicho jefe supo que en verdad seria otro infierno…-puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

-Son muy simples señor Adam.-observo como uno de los guardias se inco ante el jefe y el otro hizo lo propio, solo ella se mantuvo de pie con la mirada baja rogando porque la rechazaran y acabaran con su vida…-queríamos que adquiriera esta bien servida esclava, es la mejor de nuestra casa y con sus buenos dotes será perfecta para la vuestra señor Adam Weishaupt.

-¿con que la mejor? Bueno, espero nos les importe que le dé una ojeada.-ella se tenso al escuchar como aquel tipo se ponía de pie. El silencio en la habitación era mucho para poder soportarlo un poco más…-Saben lo que pasara si el "producto" sale defectuoso, ¿verdad?

-por supuesto señor, confíe en nosotros

-perfecto ahora veamos. Umm no se ve nada mal, tiene unos fuertes brazos así como también unas buenas piernas. Ahora veamos tu rostro jovencita.-el hombre le quito la capa con la que había entrado y andado desde que salió de aquel calabozo. La mirada del hombre cuando éste la hizo mirarlo era fría y muy asquerosa, reconocía la mirada de un hombre de deseo culposo, su cuerpo lleno de heridas era la prueba de ello. Sus ojos purpuras le recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza, el hombre era igual de alto que los guardias que la acompañaban e incluso se atrevía a decir que este poseía el físico y fuerza de un gladiador, ni los anteriores jefes de casa para los que había servido tenían este físico, además algo en ese hombre no estaba bien podía sentir una extraña aura, tal vez eso era cosa de su imaginación. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas pudo observar un sonrisa burlona del hombre soltando en el proceso su barbilla con rudeza, movió con elegancia la capa de su traje y miro a los guardias….-en verdad es una preciosa adquisición, con unas cuantas heridas pero perfecta. Aquí esta el pago y algo extra por traerme tan bella adquisición

-¡Oh!, ¡Estamos agradecidos por su generosidad señor Weishaupt!-uno de los guardias tomo con la cabeza gacha la gran bolsa de monedas de oro y el otro hizo lo mismo con la bolsa extra de pago.

-No hay que agradecer, pueden retirarse la señorita se pondrá al corriente con lo que tiene que hacer.-Adam sonrió con elegancia a los hombres quienes asintieron totalmente felices y aliviados….-pero antes de irse, necesito saber algo sobre la señorita si no es mucha molestia

-claro pregunte lo que desee.-animo uno de los guardias.

-bueno, espero no incomodar pero debo saber si ella es virgen.-los hombres dejaron de sonreír y la oji naranja solo pudo morder su labio con fuerza tratando de dispersar aquellos recuerdos llenos de oscuridad y dolor….-¿Qué pasa? Pareciera como si el ratón les hubiera comido la lengua.

-bueno señor Weishaupt, ella…-ambos hombres se habían puesto nervios. Ellos no sabían que esta casa de gladiadores solo permitía únicamente la castidad en las mujeres esclavas.

-¿se puede saber porque tardas tanto tiempo Adam?-una mujer se hizo paso en la oficina del jefe de la casa de gladiadores. Tanta esclava como los guardias miraron con asombro ante tal belleza de mujer, era como ver a la diosa del amor en persona. Hermosa cabello azul cielo atado en un peinado elegante pero a la vez demostrando inocencia, su piel parecía suave tal cual una tela de seda y sus ojos lila demostraban lo decidida y centrada que era la mujer ante ellos, además el vestido que portaba dejaba ver el hermoso cuerpo que poseía.

-Cagliostro claramente dije que estaría ocupado recibiendo un nuevo esclavo y necesito comprobar bien la mercancía.-respondió Adam recargándose en su silla y mirando con una sonrisa divertida a la joven quien solo miro con seriedad al jefe de la casa

-¿y eso seria que estaba preguntando si era virgen el producto para poder tomarlo como siempre?-la oji naranja se tensó en su lugar y sus manos temblorosas se cubrió mas con la capa que poseía

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinar siempre mi "desayuno"?-el hombre miro con diversión y molestia a la mujer.

-Eso es simple, el esclavo o esclava debía estar conmigo en el gran comedor hacia mas de 10 minutos, yo odio y detesto la impuntualidad Adam. Parece que no te quedo claro con la última vez.-la mujer se puso aun lado de la oji naranja cruzada de brazos…-¿ya has terminado? O ¿vas a hacer lo que siempre haces incluso frente a mi?

-para nada. Vuestro padre me mataría si se entera que su hija vio tal cosa "desgastante"-respondió Adam haciendo como si volviera a su trabajo.

-Bien con tu permiso me llevo a la esclava.-la oji naranja no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio cuando sintió como aquella hermosa mujer la tomo del brazo y la jalo con suavidad fuera de aquel lugar…-Oh, ¿Cuándo regresan los Gladiadores?

-si no mal recuerdo mañana a la noche regresan, ya descansaron lo suficiente los desgraciados en esa casa de baños termales.-respondió Adam…-tienes tiempo para prepararla

-Bien.-sin más que decir la joven cerró la puerta tras decir, la oji naranja solo veía con curiosidad y algo de alivio a la mujer…-Ese hombre es un maldito desgraciado. Agradece que llegue en un buen momento y en verdad tendrías una marca de por vida niña, aquí todas las esclavas y esclavos tienen esa marca que Adam solo hace por diversión

-Yo...

-¡oh!, puedes hablar pensé que no al no verte emitir sonido alguno.-dijo la oji lila acercándose un poco…-habla rápido que tenemos mucho que hacer

-Yo…ya tengo esa marca desde…hace mucho tiempo…si él hubiera hecho eso solo agregaría otra cicatriz a la cuerpo…

-Oh. Lo siento mucho.-la mujer jalo suavemente el brazo de ella y comenzaron a caminar a lo que había escuchado llamar el gran comedor

-Está bien, está siempre ha sido mi vida señora Cagliostro. Un lo siento no cambia nada en mi vida.

….

El funcionamiento de esta casa no defería de las otras donde he estado. El trabajo era el mismo salvo porque aquí las tareas se dividían por el tiempo que llevaban en esta casa. Los recién llegados o quienes tenían menos de 2 años tenían la tarea de limpiar cada cuarto de los Gladiadores, al ser un total de solo 5 tenían que limpiar y dejar todo listo para los Gladiadores para cuando llegaran de su entrenamiento así como tambien para cuando fuera a dormir, aun así cuando uno terminara con la cantidad de cuartos que tenía que limpiar tenía que ir a ayudar en la cocina donde en su mayoría eran mujeres y hombres de mediana edad. Donde ellos te dirían que hacer lo cual iba desde cortar y rebanar algunos vegetales así como tambien encender los enormes calderos y vigilar el fuego no se extinguiese de la misma forma que tenían que acarrear algunas hoyas de agua hirviendo algo pesadas y ayudar a servir la comida a los Gladiadores.

Tan pronto como el desayuno terminaba las personas de la cocina comenzaban a preparar la comida intermedia cosa que era un poco más fácil debido a que ya tenían la mayoría de cosas terminadas.

La lavandería era la cosa más pesada que había en cada casa de Gladiadores, el cuarto de lavado era grande pero tambien muy caliente, la cocina no se comparaba con el infierno del cuarto de lavado. Habían construido un canal de agua en donde el agua era divida una parte era hervida y la otra se mantenía tal cual. El agua hirviendo caía en lo que parecía un piscina donde estaba toda la ropa sucia y demás cosas, a los lados había unos grandes remos con los cuales algunos esclavos movían la gran cantidad de ropa a lavar, ellos tenían que tener cuidado en no caerse, por lo que había escuchado muchos terminaban muriendo en menos de 10 minutos por el calor. Terminado de lavar con el agua no hervida la usaban para dar aroma a cada prenda y sabana del lugar, usaban todo tipo de esencias suaves. Aquí solo estaban los esclavos con gran experiencia y fuerza pero tambien al ser el mas ocupado necesitaban ayuda de todos los esclavos por lo que tan pronto uno se desocupaba y no lo necesitasen en demás tareas debía venir a este lugar y ayudar a doblar la ropa y sabanas.

Sin duda alguna era algo repetitivo.

-y aquí es donde dormirás, por cómo te darás cuenta el cuarto de esclavos está en la parte baja de la casa. En este cuarto hay a lo mucho 25 literas tiene que haber una desocupada. Cuando llegue el anochecer y todos vayan a dormir tienes que ver en donde hay una litera descopada, en dado caso que no haya ninguna tienes que compartir cama con alguien.-la oji naranja solo asentía tal cual fantasma a lo que esa bella mujer decía….-Te acompañare en tu primer día eh…, perdón no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Amou…Amou Kanade.-respondió la oji naranja con desconfianza

-Bien Kanade, aquí deje un cambio de ropa para ti el baño esta al fondo aquí a la derecha ese baño es solo para los esclavos, ve a darte una ducha rápida y regresa. Te quiero en 15 minutos, ¿entendido?

-si señorita Cagliostro.-respondió Kanade tomando el cambio de ropas y entro directamente a la ducha

-que hermosa mujer, uff en verdad la salve de Adam.-dijo Cagliostro tomando asiento en la silla que estaba aun lado de la entrada.

Vaya fue el cambio que Cagliostro vio en la mujer que ahora iba a trabajar en esta casa, en verdad era hermosa, no dudaba que los Gladiadores y algunos esclavos le vieran de mas su belleza era exótica y mas por el cabello que ella poseía.

-Bueno vamos a comenzar que mañana será cuando tu estés sola, aun así cualquier cosa o duda que tengas no dudes en buscarme siempre estoy en el pateo de atrás de esta casa-sonrió Cagliostro esperando tener una sonrisa de vuelta por parte de la esclava, pero esta solamente asintió totalmente avergonzada, Cagliostro no pudo evitar aguantarse la risa ante este gesto.

Claramente como la misma oji lila había esperado nadie quitaba de vista a la nueva esclava, durante todo el día en que la estuvo acompañando las miradas iban y venían. Además noto al instante que en verdad ella buena trabajadora, con solo ver a los demás varias veces ella hacía el trabajo a la perfección, ni ella podía si quiera agarra una escoba, en verdad se alegraba de que su padre tratara de mejor forma a los esclavos sin ellos este lugar se caería en mil pedazos.

Llegando la tarde mientras vigilaba que Kanade hiciera bien las tareas de la cocina un mensajero llego ante ella, claramente todos escucharon el grito de sorpresa que ella pego.

-Maldito Adam.-rompió una cuchara de madera que encontró a primera vista…-Los Gladiadores vienen dentro de poco, preparen todo lo más rápido posible tenemos hasta ya la puesta del sol.

Kanade observo que tan pronto como la señorita dio aquel informe, todos se pusieron tal cual caballos desbocados, ella de inmediato fue requerida y no queriendo tener problemas ella hizo todo lo posible y que estuvo su alcance. Aunque la verdad ella misma supero a algunos de los esclavos en llevar cosas pesadas desde la entrada a la cocina y acarreando agua de la parte de atrás de la casa. Los cocineros agradecían bastante que hubiera más manos fuertes para estas tareas. Tan pronto como termino las tareas de la cocina ella fue inmediatamente al comedor, ayudo a poner las mesas así como tambien los utensilios que llegarían a ocupar los Gladiadores. Pero sinceramente no veía razón para ordenar el lugar, los Gladiadores eran tal cual unos cerdos, venían rápido comían, hacían su tiradero y se emborrachaban eran tal cual unas bestias.

-Kanade ¿verdad?

-umm, ¿sucede algo?-su voz sonó mas cortante de lo que pretendía, que cuando observo a la esclava que la llamo vio como esta se había cohibido en su lugar, ella y su maldita lengua afilada.

-no nada, bueno si, tienes que venir de nuevo a la cocina, ellos ya están aquí.-informo la esclava de hermosos ojos azules

-entiendo, lamento las molestias que has tenido en avisarme.-respondió Kanade siguiendo a la chica a paso veloz.

-para nada, no es ninguna molestia. La señorita Cagliostro me pidió que te acompañase en este momento ya que ella estará en una junta con su padre y el señor Adam.-respondió la oji azul sonriéndole

-ya veo, disculpa.-Kanade atrajo la atención de la peli azul con gran facilidad, podía ver que ella poseía una inocencia encantadora y curiosa, cosa que le hizo sentir envidia pero a la vez alivio, esa niña no pasaría por lo que ella sufrió…-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ya sabes el mío así que sería propio que yo supiera el tuyo.

-Claro, mi nombre es Kazanari Tsubasa un placer Kanade.-la chica le sonrió con ternura tan pronto ella le tomo del brazo jalándola a la cocina, Kanade no sabia como reaccionar ante tal muestra…-Vamos, ya están entrando, no querrás tener problemas, ¿verdad?

-creo que es lo menos quiere uno.-respondió sonriendo con algo de gracia a lo que a su compañera tambien le saco una pequeña risa

-eres interesante Kanade.-sonrió Tsubasa al momento de entrar a la cocina. La noche sería larga.

Exactamente como había pensado Kanade los Gladiadores eran una cerdos, tan pronto tuvieron el primer plato de comida el desorden vino. Había comida en el suelo, el aire era sofocante en ese lugar, por lo que había alcanzado a ver era que en ese lugar a lo mucho habría 50 o 30 Gladiadores. Hombres llenos de músculos y poco intelecto, satisfaciendo un ego en el campo de pelea, afortunadamente el karma siempre llegaba, aun se sorprendía como es que bebían y bebían toneladas de alcohol y aun se mantenían en pie, el mismo demonio tal vez les ayudaba bastante con ello o incluso el mismo Ares.

Mientras iba y venía solo podía escuchar las malas palabras que decían unos contra otros mientras reían ya ebrios por la cantidad de alcohol, mientras que otros hablaban sobre su cuerpo, uno que otro había querido pasarse de mano con ella, pero gracias a su velocidad logro evadir cualquier toque pero lo que nunca faltaba eran las miradas mientras les servía alimento y bebida, cada casa tenia lo mismo respecto a los Gladiadores eran tal cual animales en celo.

La noche paso larga y cansada, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba sentada en la cocina junto a Tsubasa sobando sus manos y pies por el cansancio.

-lo hiciste bien en tu primera noche.-felicito Tsubasa…-esta vez venían mas calmados eso debió ser porque fueron a una casa de baño

-si lo que dices es cierto, estos hombres ahora son unos cachorros en comparación a lo que realmente son.-dijo Kanade poniéndose de pie con cuidado…-ahora, ¿Qué hay que hacer? Ya no están pidiendo comida ni cerveza

-ya se irán dentro de poco a dormir, cuando eso pase debemos ir a despedirlos dando una reverencia y sin mirarlos.-aclaro la peli azul a Kanade

-entiendo.-dijo Kanade sin alguna otra expresión

-¡Oh!, vamos ahora, parece que ya se van mientras más temprano se vayan mejor, así vamos a dormir y a descansar temprano incluso tenemos tiempo para darnos un baño.-sonrió Tsubasa tomándole de la mano

-entiendo, y una pregunta, ¿siempre eres tan alegre?

Tsubasa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta de Kanade y solo asintió

-en momentos como estos los esclavos tenemos una cosa que jamás nos van a quitar, nuestra sonrisa.-dijo Tsubasa y jalo a Kanade quien se encontraba en un estado de shock por lo que había dicho la peli azul, nunca nadie en su vida le había dicho algo como eso, ya que técnicamente un esclavo no tenía derecho para nada, ni siquiera para sonreír o soñar. El hecho de que esta chica Tsubasa fuera de esta forma demostraba de nueva cuenta el hecho de que ambas habían sido tratada de forma diferentes. Ella no era más que un juguete, alguien que no era nada sin poder servir a una casa, ella no tenía alas tal cual Tsubasa si las poseía.

Estos pensamientos estaban abrumando su cabeza al momento de despedir y agradecer a los Gladiadores. Las sombras que vislumbraba en el suelo le recordaban bastante a los fantasmas que le atormentaba día y noche y ahora las palabras de Tsubasa, ¿Qué tan inocente aún puede ser esa chica para ser realmente saber la posición donde se encuentran? Sinceramente era algo que no quería saber, ya que eso lastimaría mas la poca dignidad que tenia o el valor que ella sentía por ella misma.

Cuando observo la ultima salir del gran comedor fue cuando ella y los demás esclavos dejaron de hacer la reverencia y comenzaron a limpiar el desastre que estos hombres habían provocado. Mientras estaba limpiando una de las mesas junto a Tsubasa quien le hablaba de lo que podían hacer después de haber terminado de limpiar Kanade sintió que alguien la observaba desde algún lugar, curiosa por aquel presentimiento alzo su mirada disimuladamente y busco por el origen de aquel presentimiento, por un momento pensó que ya los malos pensamientos le habían afectado pero no había sido de esa modo.

En la entrada del comedor había uno de los Gladiadores observándola fijamente mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos, a su lado estaba la señorita Cagliostro quien parecía estar hablando seriamente con el Gladiador. Las miradas durante la cena fueron bastante incomodas, pero la de ese tipo le daba mas que escalofríos, la frialdad de esos ojos miel casi dando a amarillos le hacían sentir mal. Deseando que aquel sentimiento se fuera comenzó a prestar atención a Tsubasa en la platica y con ello pudo lograr distraerse un poco, pero aun sentía aquella mirada de aquel hombre, en su interior algo le decía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, esperaba que esta vez fuera lo contrario

* * *

¿Sorprendidos? Pues yo también, la verdad esta cosa de los Gladiadores había estado en mi mente desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo y tomo mas fuerza cuando escuche la canción de The Arena por Lindsey Stirilng. Esto hizo un bum en mi mente y cuando menos lo espere ya tenia toda la trama lista y los personajes y ya estaba escribiendo esto. La verdad mi mente a veces quiere verme colapsar y lo mas curioso es que me gusta ver como mi mente trabaja y crea estas historias nwn. Espero que les guste este fanfic que he comenzado a escribir nwn


	3. Chapter 2

Combate 2

-¿Eh?, ¿Estas bromeando verdad?-Kanade casi dejaba caer una de las vasijas con agua caliente para comenzar a lavar las túnicas de los Gladiadores, parece que no había sido la única que detuvo su trabajo, observo con su mirada sorprendida a todos los demás esclavos a su alrededor, unos estaban sorprendidos, otros algo aterrados mientras que unos pocos denotaban felicidad, ¿Cómo algo así los pondría tan feliz?, Para ella era lo peor que había escuchado

-No Kanade, no es broma lo que te estoy diciendo. Unos de los mejores Gladiadores te ha pedido como Esclava personal.-Tsubasa se acercó a Kanade a una distancia prudente

-Eso es imposible, solo llevo 1 semana en esta casa y ya me han pedido como una sirvienta para un Gladiador mimado, ¿Qué acaso solo hay músculos en la cabeza de esos idiotas?-Kanade frunció el ceño con molestia que casi deja caer la vasija de no ser porque Tsubasa la ayudo a sostenerla, pero tambien le tapó la boca con su mano libre.

Kanade observo el rostro serio de Tsubasa, la joven peli azul tenía en verdad una mirada afiliada pero a la vez denotaba algo de preocupación.

La joven oji-naranja observo a los demás esclavos en la sala de lavabo, algunos la miraban con susto, otros con admiración y otros con algo de molestia. Cuando menos se lo espero Tsubasa había quitado la mano de su boca, teniendo aun esa expresión en sus ojos azul como una gema preciosa.

-Kanade, sé que no te agradan para nada los Gladiadores, pero por lo que más quieras, por más enojo que tengas contra ellos no hables de esa forma.-le regaño Tsubasa…-aquí no todos piensan lo mismo que tú y eso me incluye, además…

Tsubasa se puso de puntitas y se acercó al oído de Kanade susurrándole, algo que Kanade no se esperaba pero había sospechado

-Aquí las paredes tienen ojos y oídos, será mejor que cuides tus palabras si es que aun deseas vivir.-eso fue lo que le dijo Tsubasa, Kanade entendió que lo que había dicho de los Gladiadores era solo para salvar el pellejo de ambas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y tomara la vasija. Tsubasa tomo la vasija de sus manos y le comenzó ayudar con las tareas que ella tenía, Tsubasa le miro ahora con preocupación, cosa que nunca había visto en todos sus años de esclava. La joven peli azul suspiro y extendió su mano hacia Kanade…-terminemos de lavar primero Kanade, te tengo que llevar con la señorita Cagliostro a medio día

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kanade sabiendo la respuesta que se negaba aceptar...-¿Por qué simplemente…?

-Kanade…-Tsubasa la seguía mirando fijamente para después soltar un suspiro triste, se puso de pie acercándose de nuevo a ella y esta vez le tomo las manos, con suavidad y ternura que jamás pensó en experimentar…-Somos esclavas, en este mundo el sonido de un caballo vale más que la nuestra

-"Ah, lo había olvidado. En este mundo valía el que más pertenencias y dinero tenia. ¿Por qué pensé que sería diferente esta vez?"-se dijo a si misma mientras era llevaba por Tsubasa a terminar de lavar la ropa de los Gladiadores bajo la mirada de los demás esclavos sobre ella….-"Malditos sueños, ¿Cuándo piensan en extinguirse?"

…..

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, extrañamente el día no era caluroso como otros días, era agradable y algo raro de ver o mejor dicho sentir. Lo cual a su punto de vista era tambien algo para preocuparse normalmente cuando el tiempo estaba así era porque dentro de poco se iba a desatar una tormenta. No las detestaba para nada, pero solo le traía malos recuerdos y malas sensaciones que no eran para nada agradables. Inevitablemente dejo salir un suspiro cansado al tiempo que da un paso fuera de la cómoda sombra que le protegía de aquellos rayos de sol.

Como pensó, el campo de entrenamiento tenía un mal olor a sudor varonil aunque bueno…La vista si era agradable. Cagliostro no pudo evitar pensar que estos hombres en verdad tenían mejor físico que el mismo emperador, no por nada eran sus mejores guerreros y que conformaban su ejército.

Su presencia fue notaba por todos los Gladiadores en el campo de entrenamiento parando en seco sus actividades, claramente la vista de todos ellos no estaban enfocadas en sus ojos o en su cabello, estos hombres en verdad eran lujuriosos. La peli celeste les hizo una leve referencia a lo que pronto ellos se inclinaron ante ella. Cagliostro comenzó a caminar en medio del campo de entrenamiento con la elegancia y el coqueteo en la forma de caminar como se le caracterizaba. Su sonrisa se hizo presente cuando noto, como siempre, que uno de los Gladiadores no se había inclinado ante ella. Este en verdad era un hombre que no le tenia miedo a nada.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-Cagliostro pregunto tan pronto estuvo mas cerca del hombre, el cual no alzo su vista hacia ella. Estaba concentrado, blandiendo una espada de madera, haciendo cortes en el aire. Las hojas que caían de los arboles eran cortadas d partes con solo dos movimientos que el hacía con esa espada de madera….-¿no tienes nada que decir? O, ¿acaso alguien te corto la lengua molesta que tienes?

Nuevamente fue ignorada en palabra, pero no en vista. El hombre con sus penetrantes ojos miel la observo con molestia. Ella miro a los demás Gladiadores quienes seguían inclinados ante ella, hizo un ademan con la mano y todos se pusieron de pie y volvieron al entrenamiento, volviéndose a llenar de jadeos cansados, gritos mientras practicaban, lo típico de un campo de entrenamiento.

-Tomare eso como un si.-respondió Cagliostro tomando asiento en una roca a la par del hombre de ojos miel….-Aun no me sale en sorpresa lo que me pediste, ¿en verdad lo deseas?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, eso ya le estaba molestando un poco. De ante mano ella conocía la actitud de este Gladiador, pero esto ya era pasarse. Loa Gladiadores en verdad casi un tesoro de este país y su principal fuente de ingresos, pero no por eso debían comportarse de forma tan arrogante, incluso sus compañeros se habían tomado la molestia de inclinarse ante ella, pero este hombre, le iba a poner el cabello verde del enojo.

-Oye, te voy a decir una cosa y espero que escuches bien niño.-hablo Cagliostro con un tono que demandaba autoridad y molestia cortante, su espalda se puso recta y se había cruzado de brazos…-El hecho que seas el mejor Gladiador de toda Tesalónica te da el derecho a ser tan arrogante. Te recuerdo que mientras estés bajo este techo mi palabra esta sobre la tuya.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del oji miel quien esta vez le miro de mejor forma. Sus músculos se relajaron al tiempo que dejaba la espada de madera reposar sobre una roca. Cagliostro se mordió un poco el labio al ver la sonrisa del hombre. Maldito arrogante.

-Sea el mejor o el peor, algo es seguro.-el oji miel se acercó a Cagliostro la cual observo al joven Gladiador que le llevaba por varios centímetros de altura, inclinándose ante ella, algo tarde pero que en verdad le sorprendió, este hombre, en verdad era raro

-¿Qué es seguro?-hizo un ademan de la misma forma que hizo con los demás, el oji miel se puso de pie y regreso al lugar donde había puesto su arma de madera.

-Yo nunca acepto un no como respuesta.-respondió el oji miel lanzando la espada como si de una flecha se tratase y esta atravesó partiendo a la mitad un pequeño árbol que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

Cagliostro trago en seco al ver la escena, se alegraba en parte ser la hija del señor de la casa de los Gladiadores.

-¿y bien?, ¿Cuándo me enviaran a mi esclava personal?.-pregunto el oji miel mientras se acercaba a una de las tantas vasijas que estaban al otro extremo del campo de entrenamiento, Cagliostro entendió que él quería llevar la plática a algo más privado. El oji miel tomo agua con sus manos de la vasija y se bañó con el agua el rostro y de la misma forma el cabello. Perfecta forma para que te pueda dar una insolación y mas después de practicar….-Vaya, ahora eres tu quien no hablas

-No vayas a esperar que te responda al momento.-se cruzó de nueva cuenta de brazos la joven oji lila….-Creo que sabes a lo que vine, ¿no es así?

-Entiendo.-Cagliostro observo como el hombre se tensaba al momento y sus ojos que una vez demostraron burla ahora estaban cubierto por una sombra de seriedad y molestia….-¿Qué es lo que te dijo el maldito de Adam?

-No fue fácil, además dudo que haya dado su brazo a torcer. En verdad esta vez te pido que desistas, no querrás que pase lo mismo que la otra vez.-dijo Cagliostro…-No pensé que volverías a pedir una esclava solo para ti, después de lo que paso hace 5 años.

-Cremé, lo mismo pensé yo.-dijo el oji miel mirando fijamente a Cagliostro

-¿entonces?, Mira concuerdo contigo sobre lo que paso hace tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelva a pasar. Muy pocas personas conocemos de lo que es capaz de hacer ese hombre.-hablo en voz baja la joven acercándose al Gladiador quien estaba mas serio que ella…-¿no piensas desistir después de lo que te hablado?, ¿es enserio?, ¿Quieres correr el riesgo, aun después de lo que paso?

-Mi silencio y mi poca protesta dicen lo que pienso Cagliostro.-respondió el oji miel…-ya no soy el chiquillo que era hace 5 años, se muy bien lo que hago y lo que quiero hacer. Conozco mi lugar en este momento, pero yo me pregunto si alguna vez has conocido el tuyo.

-Eres un idiota.-le regaño Cagliostro

-Lo sé, pero soy el único idiota en el que puedes confiar en este lugar. Todos aquí a excepción de Mark y Shiro tienen algo de cordura.-respondió el oji miel mirando al cielo por un momento para después volver su vista a la joven frente a él…-¿y bien?, ¿Cuándo tendré a mi esclava personal?

Cagliostro cerró sus ojos un momento frunciendo en el proceso su entrecejo, sería muy pronto para llevar a Kanade con este hombre, ella tenía que prepararla, no todos los días un Gladiador compra a un esclavo para él solo.

-Estará lista entrada la noche, después del banquete.-mintió Cagliostro, sabía de ante mano que le había pedido a Tsubasa que trajera a Kanade para que comenzara como esclava personal. Cosa imprudente de su parte al decir tal cosa. Esperaba que los demás trabajadores como ella no corrieran la voz. Sino en verdad estaría en problemas con Adam….-Es lo más pronto que puedo ofrecerte para tener a tu esclava personal. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Creí haber escuchado que estaría a finalizar mi entrenamiento?-Cagliostro mordió con algo de suavidad su labio inferior. ¿Acaso este hombre tenía un oído desarrollado?, o, ¿acaso las paredes hablaban? Muy bueno para ser cierto….-¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo de decir cuando vas a tener a tu esclava, ni más pronto pero tampoco tan tarde.-Cagliostro lo miro fríamente cosa que al joven no le importo mucho, el solo le dio la espalda mientras agarraba un pequeño vaso de cerámica llenado con un poco de vino de uvas, escucho un pequeño suspiro por parte del joven y con un ademan con el vaso en mano dio el tan ansiado si para la joven Cagliostro….-Nos vemos en la cena.

Cagliostro sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de lavabo, esperaba que las chicas aun siguieran ahí.

….

-"El color que ya no está, es un recuerdo que se fue. Y que regresa a revivir cada momento igual".-Cagliostro escucho una suave canción cuando se estaba acercando al pequeño almacén de especias y demás cosas para la cocina, curiosa por la peculiar canción se acercó y abrió un poco la puerta, encontrándose con Kanade ordenando todo en ese almacén que era un total desastre…-"Nuestros sueños ya no están, ya no es lo mismo que ayer. Y el amor, no volverá, no a donde voy. La distancia no ayudo a continuar, se esfumo, la magia que existía entre tú y yo"

-Quien diría que de una joven tan seria y tan arisca saldría tan dulce melodía.-dijo Cagliostro en voz baja escuchando y observando a Kanade quien estaba concentrada en lo que hacía y parecía que disfrutaba cantar, no veía aquel brillo oscuro en sus ojos, ahora era un suave como el que caracterizaba a las personas que ella conocía, personas que eran libres….

-"Pero fuerte es el amor, y fue así como despertó y así volvió. Hoy aquí estas y ya no te iras, mi destino no es olvidarte a tu lado estoy, no podrás marcharte. La canción que ya, no escuchabas mas, pero ciñe nuestra vida y es así, como nunca me olvidaras".-Kanade termino de acomodar uno cuantos costales algo pesados y alzo su mano derecha, la poca luz que había en la habitación le hizo difícil ver lo que Kanade estaba observando, pero cuando logro hacerlo sonrió con ternura, era una pulsera de flores lirios específicamente las cuales eran de piedras preciosas. Su expresión de ternura cambio a duda, ¿Qué hacia un esclavo con tal hermosa joyería?

Observo como Kanade miraba con tristeza y añoranza aquella pulsera, la volvió a cubrir con las mangas de su vestido y la pego a su pecho abrazándola

-"La cadena de flores nos unió…"

-¿Cadena de flores?-Cagliostro se alejó un poco y puso una mano en su barbilla pensativa…-Esa canción, ¿Dónde fue que la escuche?...

-¡Ah!.

-¡ah!

Ambas jóvenes gritaron asustadas y cayeron al suelo por la impresión, Kanade tenia una mano en el pecho de la misma forma que Cagliostro. Tenían la respiración agitada y cada una con una expresión diferente, la oji naranja de confusión y Cagliostro de susto único.

-¿Señorita Cagliostro?, Por todos los cielos, perdóneme no sabia que estaba aquí.-Kanade puso el pequeño tarro que llevaba en manos aun lado de ella, se puso de pie y se acerco a ayudar a Cagliostro quien mas calmada acepto gustosa la ayuda….-Le ruego que me disculpe

-No pasa nada Kanade, venia distraída eso es todo.-Cagliostro mintió al momento de ver a Kanade a los ojos, se saco de onda al escuchar el tono tan sumiso y amable que estaba usando la chica con ella, tal vez era debido a la impresión de toparse con ella, tal vez eso era. O tambien….-Por cierto, es bueno que te haya encontrado, necesito que vengas conmigo.

-Pero aun no es medio día.-y aleluya el tono tan serio y despectivo de la oji naranja, con ese tipo era una cosa, pero con Kanade ni ella sabia la razón pero se sentía cómoda con que solo Kanade le hablase así

-Parece que Tsubasa te explico la situación verdad.-Cagliostro tomo en sus manos el pequeño tarro de Kanade quien inmediatamente quiso quitárselo, pero esta se negó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina…-En lo que llegamos a la cocina te explicare todo con calma. Hable con el Gladiador, te dará tiempo para que te prepares.

-¿no puedo negarme verdad?-Cagliostro se detuvo y observo de frente a Kanade quien estaba lastimando sus manos, el puño que había formado en ambas de sus manos y la fuerza que ella notaba que estaba ejerciendo era comparada a la de un chico de no mas de 15 años, en verdad estaba conteniendo su ira

-Si la hubiera, no te habría buscado en primer lugar.-respondió secamente y volvió a retomar su camino, pronto escucho los pasos desganados y molestos de Kanade siguiéndole, podía sentir al aura molesta de la chica detrás suyo, pero ella no podía hacer mucho, mejor dicho, no podía hacer nada. Lo único que podía hacer era retrasar un poco el hecho de que pronto tendría poca menos libertad

…

-Ya estas lista

-me veo del asco.-dijo Kanade al verse al espejo, un lado de ella estaba Cagliostro quien tenia una mirada perdida como si viera a una hermana menor en su primera sesión de maquillaje y del otro lado a Tsubasa quien tenia su mirada llena de brillos, una llena de ilusión. Habías otras dos muchachas en la habitación las cuales estaban hablando en voz baja, pero sus expresiones denotaban algo de molestia. ¿celos?, ¿en serio?. Ella prefería estar en el lugar de ellas….-¿Por qué razón un esclavo tiene que arreglarse?, ¿Qué se gana con esto?

-Ya se te olvido todo lo que te dije en la tarde.-Cagliostro con un ademan hizo que las demás salieran de la gran habitación donde estaban. Kanade no sabían en que habitación estaban.

-No, pero es que todo esto es innecesario.-Kanade señalo su atuendo, totalmente diferente y casi acaparándose al que la señorita Cagliostro estaba usando, un vestido suelto, la falda estaba en forma de tablillas y el pecho era liso, el color salmó del vestido hacia que su cabello y ojos se pusieran aun mas naranjas y que decir de sus labios el color rojo no iba con ella, mas bien nada de esto iba con ella.

-Bueno como te dije en la tarde, los esclavos personales tienen ciertos, privilegios.-Cagliostro soltó un poco el cabello de Kanade, una cosa si era segura, Kanade con el cabello atado no era muy bien vistoso…-Sigues siendo una esclava, pero ahora tendrás menos trabajo que antes. Sirves únicamente al Gladiador que te solicito y pago por ti. Le perteneces enteramente a él.

-Maldito niño mimado.-dijo Kanade mascullando entre dientes

-¿dijiste algo?

-no nada.-Kanade miro a otro lado. Cagliostro sonrió de lado, en verdad esta mujer será difícil de domar incluso para ese hombre. Estaba ansiosa por ver el resultado….-aun así esto me pone incomoda, parezco una princesa.

-Digamos que no es ética que vistas de esa forma.-Cagliostro se alejó y cómodo el poco desorden que dejaron en el tocador. Observo a través del espejo la pregunta en el rostro de la joven, ella sonrió…-La forma en que te vestimos y en como te arreglamos fue por orden del mismo Gladiador

-lo repito enfrente de usted y no me importa lo que diga, es un maldito niño mimado.-Cagliostro no pudo soltar una buena risotada al escuchar las palabras de la joven, sin duda alguna tenían mucha verdad y ella no lo negaba.

-No lo niego, todos los Gladiadores son unos mimados. Con cada pelea ganada ganan una increíble cantidad de dinero, algunos llegan a la fortuna de un noble de tercer rango. Ellos pueden hacer lo que sea con ese dinero, de todas maneras es suyo, pero una pequeña parte de esa cantidad de dinero ganado va para el mantenimiento de esta casa. Es el mismo sistema que hay en las demás.-explico Cagliostro…-Aunque bueno, siempre hay algunas bajas.

-¿Muertes?-cuestiono Kanade

Cagliostro asintió con algo de tristeza, camino por toda la amplia habitación. Casi oscura de no ser por las pequeñas lámparas que había en el lugar. Era lo doble de grande de donde todos los esclavos dormían. La pared tenía los mismos tallados que los grandes pilastrones de la entrada de la casa. La puerta era de madera de roble, los tallados parecían narrar una antigua historia, la historia de los dioses. Kanade mientras venían a esta habitación en especificó, noto que en las demás puertas tenían un tallado diferente, una historia diferente. Aquello le había llamado la atención. Lo que si le impresiono fue la enorme bañera en donde cabían perfectamente 4 personas, en verdad eso duplicaba que podían ser los Gladiadores.

-No veo razón por la cual estar triste.-Kanade rompió el silencio, atrayendo la atención de Cagliostro…-Murieron, ¿y que?, eso no los hace especiales. Nosotros los esclavos sufrimos toda nuestra vida, añorando un descaso el cual es la muerte. Nadie llora por nosotros, nadie se pone triste por nosotros. En cambio esos salvajes, esos hombres que no tienen compasión, se la viven peleando, destruyéndose entre sí y conquistando pueblos en nombre del Emperador. Pueblos libres y sin culpa. ¿Por qué por ellos lloran?, ¿Por qué ellos valen mas?, ¿acaso no somos humanos?, Somos iguales….

La habitación quedo sumida en una atmosfera de silencio. El aura de suavidad de Cagliostro y el resentimiento de Kanade chocaban entre si con solo sus miradas, haciendo más incómoda la habitación, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. La oji lila solo atino a suspirar y voltear a otro lado. Kanade observo su acción esperando por alguna respuesta negativa o no.

-Esas palabras las oí hace mucho tiempo.-dijo Cagliostro…-Lamentablemente falleció de una manera brutal. Ni siquiera cuando fui a reconocerle para dar entierro, puede identificarlo. Solo la pulsera que había en su mano derecha fue la que me hizo reconocerlo.

-¿Un hombre?

-El mas valiente y mas amable que alguna vez conocí.-sonrió con nostalgia Cagliostro…-Fue hace 5 años, pero yo lo recuerdo como si lo hubiera conocido ayer y ver como era sepultado. Jamás conocí a un hombre tan sensible y amable con todos. Pero en medio de su amabilidad había tristeza, había dolor, desesperación. La añorancia de la libertad, sea en vida o en muerte. Para el su salvación para seguir con vida fui yo, ambos nos enamoramos. Pensé que todo sería feliz cuando lográramos nuestro primer objetivo, pero tan pronto como vimos la luz, esta fue consumida en obscuridad. Lo perdí y yo me perdí, incluso ahora sigo llorando por su muerte.

-No sé qué decir.- dijo Kanade a lo que Cagliostro solo sonrió con tristeza…-Jamás he experimentado algo así y me da mucho miedo.

-Lo entiendo.-Cagliostro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Kanade no perdió de vista los movimientos de la oji lila quien antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo…-Dentro de poco terminara el banquete, será mejor que te prepares. Tu amo estará aquí pronto.

-Señorita.-Kanade le detuvo al llamarle, ella la miro sobre el hombro…-¿Quién era el hombre de quien se enamoró?

Cagliostro volvió su vista al frente y abrió la puerta, y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, Kanade escucho con asombro y con confusión lo que ella dijo.

-Fue un Gladiador…

….

-Un Gladiador….-Kanade estaba de pie en medio de la enorme habitación, había preparado la cama así como tambien ropa limpia para cuando el hombre quien la compro entrara a darse un baño, tambien en dado caso ella tendría que entrar cuando le pidiera un masaje o hasta lo bañara, que asco en verdad. No es que no le gustaran los hombres, simplemente le da miedo. Aun no salía de su mente lo que la señorita Cagliostro le había dicho antes de salir de la habitación. ¿era verdad?, o, ¿solo fue un cuento para hacerla empatizar con el Gladiador que la compro?, si fue eso ultimo obtuvo el efecto contrario, pero aun le quedaba en verdad la duda…-Zeus esto es una locura.

Mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió. Ella contuvo una respiración, de inmediato bajo la mirada no podía ver a un Gladiador directamente a los ojos a menos que él lo pidiera. Observo por medio de la luz y de la sombra del hombre a donde iba, parecía que estaba dejando en una mesa lo que parecía ser un arma. Luego la sombra paso aun lado de ella directamente al baño. Mierda se la había olvidado saludar. Pronto escucho el sonido del agua llenando la tina, solo en ese momento ella pudo respirar de nuevo y alzar su vista.

-Por Gae.- dijo Kanade mirando hacia la puerta del baño con algo de miedo. Ella tenia que saludarle de alguna otra forma, no quería un castigo eso era seguro, pero, ¿Cómo entrar en ese lugar?, ¿Cómo? Agarro su mano derecha con la izquierda, estaba temblando, temblando del miedo, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, en verdad no quería hacer nada de eso. ¿Por qué todo siempre tenia que empeorar?

-No es necesario que entres.-Ella escucho la voz del Gladiador del otro lado de la puerta del baño….-Enciende mas velas para cuando salga del baño. Y busca un libro entre la estantería, deseo leer algo.

Kanade cayó al suelo de rodillas, tenía la respiración agitada del miedo, su corazón estaba acelerado, podía que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Gracias a los dioses que por primera vez se apiadaron de ella.

-¿escuchaste?

-Si, en seguida señor.-respondió de la manera mas normal que pudo. Y se dispuso a completar su tarea. Encendió las demás velas que faltaban la habitación, eran 5 en total. Cuando estuvo listo lo primero que tenia que hacer, fue directamente a una de las dos estanterías llenas de libros. Lamentablemente ella no sabia que escoger para él, de quien no había tenido conocimiento de su nombre, además de que no sabia leer. ¿Cómo sabría que libro era bueno para él?.

La estantería tenia libros grandes y gruesos, podía notar que eran de conocimientos así como tambien de historia y algo de Geografía. Nunca había visto tantos libros en su vida. Algo preocupada y acomplejada se acerco con temor a la estantería y tomo un libro de tapa azul y algo dura, tenia una hermosa ilustración de un paisaje el cual parecía ser un lugar donde los Dioses iban y disfrutaban de sus creaciones. Esperaba que fuera del agrado del hombre.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y ella de nueva cuenta bajo su mirada, esta vez estaban aun lado de la cama en donde había dejado la ropa del Gladiador.

-Sus ordenes han sido cumplidas, tambien he sacado ropa limpia para usted señor.-Kanade se estaba mordiendo la lengua por tanta formalidad.

-Bien.-fue lo único que dijo, al ver como el hombre se acercaba a la mesa de noche donde había puesto el libro…-"La eternidad" Ummm no esta mal, buena elección.

-Me regocija escuchar su alago mi señor.-respondió Kanade con algo de amargura

-Para con eso de señor, no estoy tan viejo.-le regaño el Gladiador, al ver la toalla en el suelo pudo deducir que el ya estaba vestido…-No tienes que usar tantas formalidades ante mi presencia. Puedes actuar con total libertad.

-Como guste

-Y mírame cuando te hablo-Kanade cerro sus ojos y conto hasta tres para no lanzarse a golpearle. Alzo la mirada por la orden del "señor" ante ella…-Así esta mejor

-…..-Kanade no supo que decir en ese momento, este hombre no era tan desagradable a primera vista. Era alto y con algunos músculos que no eran tan exagerados. Su piel era blanca cosa rara viniendo de alguien que entrena bajo el solo, su cabello azul rey estaba alborotado dándole una apariencia salvaje y sus ojos, vaya era no era común encontrarse con personas de ojos amarillos dando al color del sol, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver una especia de tatuaje en ambos de sus brazos y en sus mejillas, Pero a pesar de que tan buena apariencia poseía sus ojos denotaban una profunda seriedad y frialdad.

-Muchos me dijeron que serias dinero desperdiciado, pero la verdad no me arrepiento.-respondió el hombre acercándose a ella, cuando estuvo a una distancia que considero prudente, observo atentamente como el tomaba un mecho de su cabello alborotado, tal vez se iba a burlar de ella lo cual era lo usual, incluso los demás esclavos exceptuando a Tsubasa se habian burlado de su color de ojos y la forma tan peculiar de su cabello….-Eres muy particular y eso especial.

Dejo de tocarle el cabello, el se acerco a la cama y tomo asiento tomando el libro que Kanade habia escogido con mucho problema

-Puedes retirarte, mañana te quiero a primera hora en mi habitación.-dijo el hombre…-¿Sabes como volver?

Kanade simplemente asintió

-Perfecto.-dijo el hombre abriendo el libro…-pero antes de que te vayas me gustaría escuchar tu nombre esclava.

-No creo que usted sepa el nombre de una escoria como yo

-y yo creo que te dije que no me llamaras como usted.-respondió el hombre sin dejar de mirarla…-¿y bien?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kanade mordió su labio y con algo de molestia le dijo su nombre

-Amou Kanade

-¿vez?, no era tan difícil.-dijo con algo de burla aquel hombre que la estaba sacando de sus casillas…-Ahora te dire el mio, incluso si me consideras un mocoso mimado

Por todos los dioses. Kanade palideció al escuchar como es que el se autodenominó, él, la había escuchado…

-Un placer conocerte mi nombre es Ren, estoy tus servicios Amou Kanade…

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que esten muy bien. Por fin traje el segundo capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic. Wow, tener 4 fanfics en curso no es facil pero me llena de felicidad ya que me remota a los tiempos cuando tenia mas tiempo y podia escribir sin parar y era mas organizada, poco a poco estoy volviendo a esto. Pero bueno XD. Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer el Prólogo y el primer Capítulo de The Arena. Habra algunos cambios respecto a los personajes que se veran viendo poco a poco, espero no incomodar pero siento es bueno dar un giro interesante de vez en cuando, ¿que opinan ustedes?.

Gracias a Ayrton Scar, Kail y Marati2011 por sus comentarios, les estare respondiendo por privado en redes nwn.

Nos vemos, hasta la proxima nwn


	4. Chapter 3

Combate 3

El lenguaje de las rosas era sin lugar a dudas la forma más sincera y directa de demostrar un sentimiento, incluso una simple palabra que uno podía pronunciar por más valor que haya reunido, por más fuerte que sea, simplemente era una labor casi imposible. Algo tan banal como una flor podía expresar tanto que miles de palabras, pero a pesar de tan bellos significados, hasta la más bella e inocente flor, reflejaba un lado siniestro.

Tan delicioso y suspicaz, tan banal y tan modesto. Quien pensaría que de esta forma se podría expresar cuando podría destruir la pureza de una rosa en sí. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya era una práctica que él había continuado tan pronto pudo tomar más control sobre ese lugar. Curiosamente era algo con lo que se había estado aburriendo hacía ya un tiempo, siempre lo mismo, solo que esta vez hubo una excepción. Aquella flor en sus manos solo le podía recordar lo único que no había podido domar tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron con ella.

No era amor, aquella palabra tan innecesaria y tan asquerosa, no era comparable al placer que él poseía y sentía al momento de destruir cada deseo de libertad, de fuerza, hasta llegarlo a convertir en un espejo roto. Aquellos ojos sin vida denotaban que esa flor ya estaba más marchita y más rota que un espejo antiguo, pero aquellas heridas decían todo lo contrario. Una mirada hablaba por sí sola, pero él, su único mirar era aquel cuerpo, un cuerpo cubierto en cicatrices que denominaba a una fiera que no había apagado aquel efímero deseo de libertad, deseo oculto que anhelaba destrozar.

….

-Kanade, Kanade, despierta por favor. No puedes hacer lo mismo otra vez.-la voz preocupada de Tsubasa la saco de su poco agradable dormitar. ¿Qué acaso no había entendido que no debía despertarla?...-Kanade es en serio, estás jugando con fuego y lo digo en serio.

Tsubasa se estaba preocupando demasiado por ella, no debía hacerlo, si ella quería no levantarse a primera hora como su "amo" lo había ordenado desde el día que la compro, era enteramente su maldito problema. Fin del cuento.

-Kanade, ya es la tercera semana que no llegas a tiempo con el señor Ren.-dijo Tsubasa con un tono mas alto. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos los murmullos de reproche, así como tambien de preocupación de los demás esclavos.

_-Pobre ilusa, ¿Qué acaso no sabe la suerte que tiene?, muchos desearían tener un amo como el Señor Ren.-_Kanade frunció el ceño mientras se tapaba con su cobija. Vaya manera tan estúpida de dirigirse a un Gladiador y más para el tipo que era el niño mimado que la compro, suficiente era con denigrarse siendo un esclavo.

_-Debería valor más su vida. El señor Ren ha sido lo suficientemente amable para permitirle todas estas faltas de obediencia hacia su persona.-_ojala que con ello se aburriera de ella y la desechara como todo buen Gladiador sin cerebro o mejor aún, que la matase. Ya había tenido suficiente del mundo y su cruda realidad.

-_Si quiere morir va por buen camino. Muchos de nosotros ya hubiéramos compartido cama con el señor Ren por una vida menos cargada.-_ Aquella simple palabra logro hacerla enojar. ¿Compartir cama solo por menos trabajo?, ¿Acaso esta era la forma en que todos estos idiotas veían una manera de escape?

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que era que te quitaran la inocencia. Una inocencia tal cual una blanca nube cubierta de esperanzas, sueños y sobre todo libertad, simplemente libertad. Ahora aquella inocencia era como una roca, cubiertas de fisuras, llena de tierra, llena de inmundicia y sobre todo sin algún sentimiento. Ojala, en verdad ella deseaba que ninguno de sus "compañeros" pasara lo que ella pasó desde que tenía memoria, de ser así, dudaba que siguieran vivos en una semana.

-Kanade, en serio, ya levántate. No quiero pensar en lo que te pasará al ritmo en que sigues desobedeciendo al señor Ren.-Tsubasa la agito nuevamente, esta vez si la molesto un poco, así que sin pensarlo un poco, le lanzo su almohada a medio romper. Solo pudo escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Tsubasa al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su cama….-No era necesario que hicieras eso, solo estoy preocupada por ti Kanade.

-Deberías preocuparte solo en ti.-si no fuera por su adormilada voz, aquellas palabras hubieran sido mucho mas cortantes….-En vez de tratar de despertarme deberías ir a cumplir con tus tareas, es mi problema si no quiero cumplir con las mías.

-Kanade, no digas algo como eso, de entre todos los esclavos en esta casa, contigo es quien mejor me he llevado. No todos nos llevamos bien.-Tsubasa bajo la mirada algo triste. Kanade simplemente la observo sobre su hombro, ahora entendía un poco porque Tsubasa siempre estaba como un pollito siguiendo a su mamá, claramente no era querida ahí o simplemente ella tuvo la mala suerte de que se acercara a ella, simplemente no lo sabía.

-Eso es normal Tsubasa, siendo esclavos, unos contra otros nos vamos hacer daño. La envidia, el odio y la venganza no tienen posición alguna.-Kanade se puso de pie observando por la pequeña ventana los rayos de sol ya algo elevados, debían ser las 9 de la mañana. Debió levantarse hacia mas de 2 horas, pero poco le importaba, mientras mas reglas desobedeciera mejor para ella….-Así es nuestra vida, no se puede hacer nada, no se puede cambiar el destino.

-Claro que se puede.-La mano suave de Tsubasa tomo la suya con algo de calidez, algo que la sobresalto un poco teniendo en cuenta que se dirigía al cuarto de baño…-Yo aún poseo mis sueños y jamás los he soltado. ¿Tú nunca has deseado algo más que tu propia vida?

_-"Lo hice y todo termino muy mal".-_fue lo que pensó Kanade al escuchar aquellas inocentes palabras de Tsubasa, aun estaba un poco contrariada al ver ese brillo de inocencia y confianza en Tsubasa estando cerca del encargado de la casa de Gladiadores. Todos tenían el mismo mirar que ella, ¿Por qué Tsubasa no lo poseía? Antes que nada, ¿Por qué si quiera le preocupaba eso?, Las amistades eran innecesarias.

-Parece que te hice pensar profundo esta vez.-la voz algo burlona de Tsubasa la saco de sus pensamientos contrariada y verse algo medio descubierta por parte de la oji azul. Chasqueo la lengua algo molesta consigo misma, y se soltó suavemente del agarre de la peli azul…-Tomare eso como un si Kanade.

-Haz lo que quieras.-dijo Kanade entrando al cuarto de baño mientras Tsubasa reía algo nerviosa. Ya no podría convencer a la señorita Cagliostro con la excusa de que Kanade aún no se había acostumbrado al cambio de rutina, ¿Qué excusa podía darle?, en parte aceptaba que Kanade tenia razón en algo, sus palabras como esclavos eran nulamente escuchadas.

Pudo escuchar como el agua venía y caía un tanto rudo, Kanade solía bañarse así cuando algo la molestaba o mejor aun, la tenía pensativa. La peli-naranja no era mala persona, mucho menos era una persona sin educación u modales como bien habían dicho los demás. Simplemente era alguien que necesitaba tiempo para abrirse un poco y demostrar que debajo de esa actitud mal encarada había una persona muy amable.

-En lo que ella termina le sacare el vestido que el señor Ren mando pedir para ella, espero que se lo ponga.-Tsubasa se sonrojo un poco al recordar como tuvo que perseguir a Kanade junto con la señorita Cagliostro para que se pusiera aquel hermoso vestido entallado a su buena figura.

Mientras estaba ocupada sacando el hermoso vestido azul celeste, así como tambien unos accesorios dados por el señor Ren, pudieron escuchar como los esclavos comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos, los murmullos iban y venían. Era algo normal hasta que logro distinguir las expresiones en sus voces tan bajas, sorpresa incluso había cierta burla y egocentrismo, Poco a poco los murmullos se hicieron más altos, hasta que una de las chicas cerca de donde ella estaba la tomo del hombro. Tsubasa alzo la vista encontrándose con el rostro de su compañera, la chica estaba algo pálida, estaba preocupada

-Ven tenemos que irnos.-no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando la chica la tomo de su brazo jalándola con algo de rudeza, cosa de la cual se quejó y trato de que la chica no la arrastrarse

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué todos están saliendo tan apurados?-Tsubasa trato de zafarse, pero aquella joven simplemente no la soltó hasta que salieron del cuarto de esclavos, solo entonces pudo darse cuenta de que estaba pasando. Podía jurar que hasta el cielo se tornó gris de repente.

….

-No debería preocuparse tanto por mí, de entre todos los esclavos de esta casa, ella es quien merece un mejor trato, aunque eso es casi imposible.-aquellas palabras salieron por mera inercia de su boca, no negaba que se preocupaba por la chiquilla, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta a los 4 vientos. Había jurado no preocuparse por nadie que no fuera ella misma lo poco que quedaba de ella debía mantenerlo, no debía descuidarse mucho menos bajar la guardia, por más amable que la persona fuera, esas personas son quienes tienen los sentimientos más oscuros.

Cerró sus ojos molesta y masajeo sus cienes, no debía pensar en ello, no debía recordar todo aquello que la marco, que la destrozo, pero le fue imposible. Aquellos golpes, aquellas palabras calidez llenas de falsedad junto con los sueños destruidos uno por uno. El dolor en su cuerpo parecía calar mas que otra veces que ella había recordado, podía sentir que incluso las heridas mas antiguas en su cuerpo eran abiertas y se veía frente al espejo cubierta en sangre y detrás de ella, esas personas, lo veía, lo veía…a él

-¡Basta!.-Dio un fuerte golpe al espejo frente a ella temblando, otra vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir aquel sentimiento. Ni siquiera el dolor causado por el golpe dado, lograba apaciguar aquel sentimiento….-Basta, no vengas de nuevo, para, en verdad, ¡Ya basta!

El llanto estaba luchando por salir, parecía que una daga estaba incrustada en su garganta clavando mas profundo, como si quisiera romper su corazón. El sentimiento estaba desapareciendo lento, casi como una tortura. Malditos recuerdos, maldito destino.

Aun con la respiración agitada y con el corazón algo acelerado, salió del baño viendo que no había nadie, era normal ya pasaba un poco de la hora de inicio de tareas. Se acercó sin mucho esfuerzo a su cama donde encontró aquella vestimenta poco apropiada para un esclavo. Tenía que ponérselo, no quería hacer enojar a la señorita Cagliostro, los problemas serían cuando hiciera algo más haya de no cumplir apropiadamente con sus tareas, aunque realmente ya lo estaba haciendo, pero gracias a cierta peli-azul se las había arreglado.

Sin algún ánimo, y aun totalmente ida ella se puso aquel vestido que Tsubasa había descrito como una princesa. Se puso las pulseras de plata en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos, cepillo de forma suave y cansada su alborotado cabello tratando de arreglarlo sin mucho éxito. Hacer esto cada mañana mientras los demás la miraban atentamente, con miradas de admiración, celos y deseo. Las últimas dos eran las más frecuentes.

Se levantó de donde estaba observando cómo era que se veía, claramente con toda aquellas prendas y accesorios de finura no era más la esclava que ella una vez había visto más de una ocasión, ahora frente a ella estaba una persona totalmente diferente, una persona que desearía no ver más. Cerró sus ojos dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar fuera del cuarto, pensando en donde estaría su "amo", era casi 100% seguro que él se encontraría entrenando.

-Sera mejor que empiece a inventar una excusa de porqué de mi retraso, creo que usare la excusa de que me tome la molestia de cocinarle. Cocinar toma mucho tiempo, será lo mejor y más creíble.-dijo con una voz más calmada mientras volvía abrir sus ojos y mirando por donde iba.

-Sería mejor la excusa de que estabas lavando ropa, por lo que se sabe los esclavos no tienen permitido darse el lujo de cocinar por su cuenta

-Buena idea, muchas gracias. ¿Qué?-Kanade había jurado que no había nadie con ella en ese momento, algo contrariada y pensando que se estaba volviendo loca, volteo hacia su mano izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron una sorpresa que hizo reír a la persona que estaba sentada en la silla del guardia que los vigilaba el cuarto de los esclavos para que nadie escapase.

-Buenos días, por lo que veo luces bastante bien para decir que no te has acostumbrado aun a la rutina de este lugar, se me hacía raro pensar que un esclavo tuviera tantos problemas y mas por los constantes avisos de Cagliostro.-ese maldito. La mirada divertida del oji miel la recorría de los pies a la cabeza…-Dime, ¿acaso no sabías que los esclavos solo ayudan en la cocina?

-¿puedo preguntar que es lo que esta haciendo en el dormitorio de los esclavos?, que yo sepa ningún Gladiador tiene permitido entrar en este lugar.-Kanade miro su "amo". El señor Ren, o como bien ella lo llamaba, el señor mimado

-Yo pregunte primero.-respondió Ren dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en el dormitorio, no alejándose mucho de ella, algo que hubiera agradecido si se alejaba.

-Creo que tengo mas derecho a preguntar que usted aquí si me lo permite.-respondió Kanade llamando la atención de Ren quien la miro con una sorpresa fingida

-¿y porque sería que usted tiene mas derecho sobre un Gladiador?

-Porque esta en el dormitorio de los Esclavos y al ser casi mi cuarto, exijo saber porque esta aquí.-sabia que eso había sonado algo egoísta pero era cierto, aquel cuarto donde dormía junto a los demás esclavos era enteramente de ellos y eso Cagliostro se lo había dicho bien…-o, ¿acaso desea que consultemos este problema con la señorita Cagliostro?

Ambos ojos naranja-rojizos y miel se miraron fijamente, sin ninguno dando su brazo a torcer. Lo que había dicho Ren era cierto, un Gladiador tenía más poder que un esclavo, todo el mundo era consciente de ello pero no negaba que el hecho de que incluso hasta el esclavo lo poco que era dado era enteramente suyo incluso un cuarto donde dormían casi 30 esclavos. La mujer sí que sabía hablar con la cabeza fría.

-Por esta ves tu ganas.-suspiro Ren alzando las manos en son de paz. Kanade se relajó dónde estaba, observo como la sonrisa del niño mimado se hacía amplia en un claro deje de burla….-Pero solo por palabra de Cagliostro no por la vuestra madam.

-Hable de una vez señor, tengo tareas que cumplir.-Kanade ahora si se estaba molestando

-Por eso estoy aquí, tus tareas son enteramente conmigo.-observo como Ren se señaló.

-¿Disculpe?

-No te tengo por qué explicar eso, fue ya suficiente con venir por mi propia esclava.-Ren se acercó a Kanade quien en un acto de defenderse trato de alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, aquel hombre con una velocidad que no había visto en su vida la arrincono, podía jurar que los brazos que le impedían moverse…-Y antes de que digas algo, créeme que jamás me trague el cuentito que tu muy amiga llamada Tsubasa se inventó. Tienes suerte de haber sido comprada por mi.

-Mas bien es una maldición.-respondió sin sentirse nada intimidada, el Gladiador parecía complacido con su reacción….-Comprada o no, seguiría siendo una esclava

-que poca fe tienes, ¿acaso no sueñas lo mismo que los otros esclavos?

-son sueños muertos, todo es una falsa ilusión inculcada por otros esclavos que anhelaron siempre lo mismo pero que al final en su último suspiro terminaron siendo eso esclavos, ni siquiera en su muerte la marca del esclavo logra desaparecer

-Vaya vaya, tienes razón.-Ren se alejó de ella dándole su propio espació una vez mas. El Gladiador se cruzo de brazos frente a ella…-No voy a negar eso que dijiste, es mas que la mera verdad. Pero en cada negación aun queda un poco de esperanza

-Yo no poseo algo como eso, es innecesario en este mundo.-respondió Kanade mirándolo con rabia.

-Es una lastima y lo es mas aun, sabiendo que Tsubasa esta perdiendo su tiempo con alguien como tu.-Kanade se tenso un poco por lo dicho por el Gladiador, quien puso sus manos en su cadera y se inclino un poco hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a una misma altura, mirándole con diversión…-que triste saber tu cruda realidad mientras te hace la fuerte.

Kanade apretó sus puños molesta y casi se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, de no ser porque observo como el Gladiador comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida dejándole ahí, con la rabia en su interior y la humillación.

-No te quedes ahí, ven de inmediato.-ordeno Ren esperándola aun en la entrada

-¿para qué me necesita después de tanta humillación?-lo miro con la mirada más amenazante que poseía

-si te lo dijera, me tomarías por un demente.-respondió sin verle y aun esperándole. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿acaso era otros de sus juegos?...-Ya que no has acostumbrado a un rutina de "esclavo personal" promedio te mostrare una nueva tarea. Sígueme, no quiero replicas.

Kanade aun molesta y con dudas, se acercó y solo entonces pareciendo que el niño mimado había notado su cercanía comenzó a caminar y ella le siguió tal cual un perro a su dueño, en sus pensamientos confusos así como tambien enojo fue cuando se dio cuenta cómo es que el Gladiador estaba vestido, aquella vestimenta que él portaba era la entrenamiento.

Como lo hubiera esperado, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, había varios Gladiadores reunidos, cada uno en un área diferente. El campo de entrenamiento parecía tener todo el equipo necesario para que todos entrenaran sus habilidades y reforzaran sus defectos para la batalla.

-Es por aquí.-el Gladiador mimado se adentró al campo de entrenamiento desviándose un poco de donde estaba todo el mundo, Mientras caminaba tras él observo de reojo por leves momentos como todos habían detenido sus tareas. Si bien no estaban hablando, el lugar quedó sumido en un silencio bastante incomodo mientras las miradas los seguían…..-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?

La voz del niño mimado la saco de sus pensamiento y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por salir del campo de entrenamiento, mientras que el se había quedado bajo un árbol bastante grande y en donde se podían ver unas vasijas grandes, podía decirse que ahí había agua para que ellos se refrescaran o si no una que otra arma. Algo avergonzada regreso hacia donde estaba él. Curiosamente cuando se acerco, el aura de burla que el siempre se cargaba ahora era diferente, un extraño frio como si fuera una pared estaba frente a ella en lugar del Gladiador. Aquel cambio había sido muy brusco.

-Sera mejor que no andes sola por estos lares.-escucho decir al Gladiador quien se estaba quitando la camisa dejando ver su músculos perfectos y torneados, observando a los demás Gladiadores, parecía que el no tenia aquella exageración de músculos. Era algo extraño ver a Gladiadores con ese extraño moldeado de cuerpo…-Deja de comparar mi musculatura con la de esos mediocres.

-¡¿Perdone?!-Kanade hablo un poco alto haciendo que de nuevo los demás Gladiadores los voltearan a ver dejando una vez mas sus tareas de lado

-Antes que nada 3 cosas. La primera; no hables hasta que yo te lo ordene este lugar no es lo mismo que tu cuarto de esclavos y a su vez no estás en el cuarto de baño gritando.- Kanade abrió sus ojos sorprendida, él la había escuchado…-Segundo; cada vez que te pida que me acompañes a un cierto lugar de esta casa o incluso fuera de la misma no digas nada, en este lugar hasta las paredes o incluso los arboles tienen oídos. Y tercera y no menos importante, me ayudaras con mi entrenamiento cuando te lo diga. Ya sea trayendo algunos equipos de este campo de entrenamiento o bien mandárselos a pedir a Cagliostro, ella tiene mi colección especial para entrenar.

En verdad ese hombre era un mimado, pero sobre todo parecía ser una persona bastante solitaria. Mientras ella daba leve si, observo cuan alejados estaban de todos los demás Gladiadores, quienes ya habían retomado sus entrenamientos, escuchándose los sonidos que hacían al jadear y los gritos mientras daban una pelea de entrenamiento entre ellos. Pero el Gladiador frente a ella era totalmente diferente, alejado de todos, sin alguien a su lado.

-Tráeme la espada que esta aun lado de las vasijas.-Kanade aun si procesar las órdenes dadas al principio se quedó de pie, solo hizo lo que su instinto de protección le decía que hiciera, con algo de dudas fue hacia donde estaban las vasijas y con algo de dificultad fue que vio una espada de madera algo vieja y desgastada, sin saber porque el entrenaba con una espada así, la tomo en sus manos y fue directamente con él.

-Aquí tiene.-fue lo único que dijo

-Bien.-palabra corta respondida por una palabra corta. El oji miel tomo la espada vieja en sus manos, la cual alzo suavemente en los cielos, como si fuera una pluma delicada, por un momento pensó que había visto una luz de tristeza en los ojos del Gladiador, pero cuando este se puso en una posición de ataque apuntando a la nada, fue que aquella mirada triste cambio mostrando una de vació

Aquello aunque fuera difícil de creer, le hacía verse como los demás la veían.

...

-Vaya, mira que lo que trajo Ren, no pensé que los rumores fueran ciertos.-sin dejar de lado su entrenamiento escucho atentamente las palabras de los presentes….-Además es una belleza, Por el dios Ares ojala la hubiera comprado primero

-Tu solo la quieres para saciar lo que nunca has logrado conseguir.-con esas palabras sus demás compañeros se burlaron del pobre joven que apenas había entrado como Gladiador en esa casa, tomando con ello un nuevo apodo no muy bien formulado.

Aun así no iba negar el hecho de él tambien estaba curioso con ese tema en particular. El conocía un poco Ren, más de lo que debiera, entraron casi al mismo tiempo en esta casa cuando apenas eran unos críos, el tiempo se habido muy rápido y con ello lo que una vez conoció. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, debía hacerlo, después de aquella conversación que tuvo con la señorita Cagliostro. Shiro estaba absorto de esto, al igual que el joven con el nuevo apodo era nuevo, peo se podría decir que era más maduro que todos ahí. Su mirada azul celeste viajo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Ren en compañía de su esclava personal. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que su mente volvió proyectar. Miro su espada de madera con la cual había estado entrenando y la dejo con las otras, sentándose aun lado del joven nuevo, "Shiro"

-¿Ya te has acostumbrado?-pregunto tratando de sonar interesado

-Algo, nunca he estado en un lugar así. Estoy ansioso y nervioso.-el joven de extraño color lo miro con algo de nerviosismo, si bien lo habían dicho de broma cuando el había llegado. Él poseía unos ojos idénticos a una serpiente

-No hace falta que estés así.-respondió cruzándose de brazos…-Asi serás carne fácil para los depredadores

-¿lo dices solo para asustarme?-pregunto el joven de extraño color de ojos

-Lo digo porque eso siempre pasa.-dijo sonriéndole con algo de maldad…-Cuídate

-¡Mark!.-el chico se sonrojo y Mark como buen amigo estallo en carcajadas

-Es broma chico, será mejor que te acostumbres al doble sentido. En este lugar es casi como respirar.

-Eso lo puedo ver, pensé que usted era igual que aquel tipo.-Mark supuso de inmediato a donde estaba señalando el joven, a lo cual solo asintió sin dejarle saber su interés

-Algo así, pero yo tampoco soy un amargado.-dijo Mark poniéndose de pie captando la atención del joven, tomando en sus manos una lanza de practica la cual lanzo al chico quien la atrapo en un suave movimiento.

-¿es por eso que siempre esta solo?

-No lo esta, ahora esta con su esclava personal.-rectificó al momento

-Usted puede decir eso. Pero perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero ese hombre luce en solo en verdad.-dijo el chico poniéndose en pie

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?-pregunto Mark.

Ojos azul celestes chocaron con aquellos ojos de un neón rojo, curiosamente en la noche estos eran de otro color

-Porque de no estar solo no tuviera tan atmosfera fría alrededor de él y de su esclava.-respondió el joven….- Usted debería entenderlo un poco, después de todo usted es el segundo mejor Gladiador de esta casa y es su mejor amigo.

-Aquí, palabras como el amor u la amistad solo es sentencia de muerte.-y con un ágil movimiento ambos hombres chocaron ambas lanzas mientras que aquel oji miel era observado por la peli-naranja sin saber que decir o que hacer ese momento, solo le observaba mientras que con cada golpe su mirada se endurecía.

* * *

Wow, el capítulo quedo mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo uwu. Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no de toda la información de golpe, tal vez es la sabiduría de madurar o de aprender de tus antiguos trabajos XD (te estoy viendo Barbatos Gungnir ewe XD).

Espero que les haya gustado mucho como a mi me ha encantando escribir este capitulo, sin duda alguna me estoy tomando mi tiempo para escribir The Arena, claramente es una historia tan pero tan complicada para mi misma XD, por poco se me olvida de que iba todo (sorry la vejez XD) aun asi me alegro mucho de que con ello este volviendome mas responsable con mis escritos y ajustando de mejor manera mis horarios para escribir por que si.

A cierta autora se le olvido que tenia una Saga de Fanfic, no son 3 sagas que no ha vuelto a tocar y ya tenian que estar 3 fanfics, los primero de cada Saga terminos este año XD. (*inserte meme* porque eres asi?) Espero avanzar hasta la mitad de cada uno para publicarlos uwu.

Sin mas que decir pasen bonita noche. Bye, los adoro

Gracias a Marati2011, Kail y Ayrton Scar por sus comentarios, los estare leyendo uwu


	5. Chapter 4

Combate 4

"_El sol arde embravecido sobre los cielos azules. Tal cual una fuerza que es capaz de romper hasta la más densa nube._

_La suave y hermosa Luna, cálida que inunda el cielo de la noche con aquel brillo que ilumina el más sombrío de los destinos_

_Oh poderosos astros que gobiernan en los cielos, decidme. ¿Por qué la soledad es parte de ustedes tambien?"_

Solo aquel que no haya tenido el valor de enfrentar sus miedos está condenado a repetirlos una y otra vez, hasta que su triste y lamentable muerte llegue. Aquella es la manera más fácil que han encontrado algunas personas para huir de todo aquello que les atormenta esperando que por fin les llegue la tan anhelada paz reconociéndola incluso ante los Dioses.

Aquellos capaces de gobernar sus vidas tal cual un simple juguete. La crueldad de los dioses era palpable, el caos que atormenta a cada uno de los seres en este mundo es el mero capricho de los dioses. Un cruel destino que a veces con la pequeña gota de sangre se plasma en un hermoso lienzo. La pregunta más importante en este momento sería, ¿Cuánta más pintura necesitarán para terminar aquel lienzo?

La sangre simplemente no era suficiente, solo una cosa sería eterna como el tiempo y eso sería una de las primeras emociones latentes en el ser humano, el miedo….

…..

Las tareas domésticas jamás han sido fáciles y menos en una casa de Gladiadores. Aquellos monstruos llamados "hombres" tenían en verdad el poco decoro de saber algo de modales. En cualquier lugar del comedor había un montón de comida regada así como tambien pequeños charcos de diferentes colores, quien hubiera pensando que la cerveza y el vino fueran de distintos colores y que incluso el aroma tambien lo fuera, aunque ya después de rato adquirían la misma aroma pesada y que lograba marear.

Nunca había probado una gota de alcohol en su vida que no fuera por decisión propia, además de que era algo que pertenecía a la clase alta, cosa a la cual jamás estaría a pesar de estar de estar en otra situación.

-¿acaso no tienes apetito?-su vista no se despegó de ningún momento a pesar de escuchar la voz del Gladiador. Solo estaba atenta al vaso de licor dado por una de las esclavas de la misma que les fue dado a los Gladiadores, ni si quiera la muchacha con la que había trabajado la primera semana que había llegado le dirigió la vista, simplemente sirvió el vaso y se alejó de ella lo más pronto posible. Si antes se sentía ignorada ahora lo estaba mucho más….-¿sucede algo?

-_"tú sos el culpable".-_pensó Kanade cuando por fin se dignó a levantar la mirada de su vaso de licor, para mirar al oji miel quien estaba comiendo de lo más normal….-No, no me pasa nada. Solo que no tengo apetito del todo.

-Umm, interesante.-respondió el oji miel tomando en mano el vaso de cerveza y dándole pequeños sorbos sin despegar su vista de Kanade quien hacia lo mismo solo que con más severidad y molestia

-¿acaso no tiene algo mas que mirar?.-pregunto Kanade con algo de frialdad

-Veo a estos desgraciados borrachos todas las noches, es mejor ver algo diferente de vez en cuando. ¿no lo crees?.-argumento Ren como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Los hombres son unos asquerosos.-dijo Kanade hablando en voz baja para que su "amo" no la escuchara

-Algunos somos pulcros, no todos somos unos cerdos querida mía.-Ren tomo un mechón del cabello de la joven peli naranja quien abrió sus ojos por la impresión al tenerlo cerca….-y tu misma lo sabes, ¿Cuántas veces has limpiado mi cuarto o mi bañera?

Kanade le dio un pequeño manotazo para que soltara su mechón del cabello, Ren miro su mano la cual Kanade había dado el golpe. Sus ojos mostraban diversión al ver a la joven tratando de no darle la razón. Claramente ella no había limpiado la alcoba del tipo mucho menos la bañera o le había pedido que lo ayudase a bañarle, prácticamente solo le traía la comida y lo acompañaba a sus entrenamientos a veces le pedía que lo acompañara en la habitación mientras él se entretenía leyendo uno que otro libro. Aunque con la experiencia que tenia al estar la mayor parte de su vida en casas de Gladiadores las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

-Sera mejor que comas algo, aunque sea algo pequeño.-dijo Ren dejando de lado su plato de comida a casi termino y se dedico a beber el licor que habían traído específicamente para él y que ella debía ayudarle a servir cosa que obviamente no estaba haciendo….-Mañana te necesito a primera hora en mi habitación y lo que menos quiero es que hagas todo a medias.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?-cuestiono Kanade alzando una ceja

-Tienes que aprender a poner una armadura para cuando vaya al coliseo.-dijo Ren si rodeos y la miro de reojo con seriedad….-Los combates inician en 3 días.

…..

-Parece que esta semana ha estado todo bien con nuestro guerreros.-Cagliostro analizaba los documentos dados por Adam quien ahora estaba comiendo un bien servido plato de frutas con una carne jugosa aun lado y el vino no podía faltar en su merienda nocturna….-Sus ingresos han aumentado gracias a su victorias continuas, de seguir asi nuestra casa será bien reconocida igualando casi a la casa de Roma

-¿piensas competir contra su majestad?.-Adam la miro con una expresión divertida. Cagliostro se cruza de piernas y de brazos haciendo resaltar sus buenos atributos bajo la atenta mirada del peli morado….-¿quieres seducirme?

-No te hagas ideas erróneas Adam, el que me guste lucir mi cuerpo con vestidos ajustados y joyas es una cosa, me gusta lucir hermosa., pero no estoy tan necesitada de cariño Adam como tu lo estas.

-que mordaz eres como siempre.-Adam dio un buen trago del vino y se recargo mas en su silla sin despegar su vista de Cagliostro….-¿has tenido noticias sobre como serán los combates?

-Sabes que siempre pasa lo mismo.-Cagliostro puso su vista de nuevo en aquellos documentos de ingresos así como también de información personal de cada Gladiador en ese casa….-Quieren dejar todo como sorpresa, La verdad ya es algo usual.

-¿Acaso no han aprendido la lección?.-Adam soltó una pequeña risa de sarcasmo…-¿Cuántas veces se han guardado la sorpresa de quienes vana ser los oponentes y cuantas veces han perdido contra nuestro casa?

-Creo que el número no alcanza para ser contado con los dedos de las manos y los pies.-Cagliostro concordó por primera vez con Adam en mucho tiempo…..-Es raro verte tan confiado Adam, ¿a que se debe?

-A nada realmente, solo espero con ansias cada combate de nuestros Gladiadores.-alzo su copa observando el líquido bajo la luz de la vela.- ¿ya tienes la lista de quienes va ir a pelear?

-Esta vez quiero enviar a unos novatos.-Cagliostro sonriendo

-y dices que el sadico soy yo.-respondió con gran burla mirando a la peli azul quien seguía con esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba

-no te confundas Adam, yo se lo que hago al enviar a algunos novatos al frente. Muchos de ellos son buenos, no olvides que Mark es quien se encarga de instruirlos.-respondió Cagliostro reposando su barbilla sobre sus manos sonriendo

-el segundo mejor de esta casa, que deleite recordar cómo fue su primer combate.-Sonrío Adam sin despegar su vista de la joven….-¿Qué hay de Ren?, ¿no te reclamo por no ponerlo como combatiente?

-si leíste bien los documentos que te entregué no hace pocas horas, lo sabrás sin si quiera yo te lo diga.- Cagliostro se puso de pie dándole la espalda al peli morado

-vaya, parece que como siempre quiere asustar a los novatos. Aun así con ello, serán combates espléndidos, espero con ansias ver la cara de miedo que tendrán sus contrincantes al ver a Ren.

-El que sea el campeón invicto, no quiere decir que saldrá sin alguna herida

Cagliostro hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, tenia más cosas que hacer que estar platicando con Adam

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?.- la molesta voz de Adam la hizo parar en seco para voltear a mirarlo sobre su hombro, este seguía con su fastidiosa sonrisa….-Aun no es hora de que la luna esté en su punto más alto

-Por si no se te olvida tengo que enseñar de sus nuevas responsabilidades a la nueva esclava personal.-explicó Cagliostro algo estresada…-no tengo porque perder mi valioso tiempo en bebidas y arrancones de lujuria desenfrenada cada noche descuidando el trabajo

-esa persona debe ser muy despreciable.-rio Adam con sarcasmo

-_"eres tú idiota".-_fue lo que pensó decirle Cagliostro pero prefirió callar no perdería sus estribos con tal hombre de mal gusto….-la verdad lo es. Con tu permiso Adam, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Nos vemos hermosa.-Adam agitó su mano en despedida sin importar que la joven peli celeste lo mirara, aunque bien podría perturbarla sin siquiera mirarla….-Disfruta de aquella fría compañía que tanto amaste y ahora ya no está.

-buenas noches.-y con aquellas palabras seguidas de un fuerte portazo fue que Adam soltó la carcajada que tanto había contenido.

…

-parece que los combates han llegado más temprano que en otras ocasiones.-Kanade alzó su vista hacia la persona quien estaba a su lado. Tsubasa miraba el cielo estrellado desde la única ventana en aquella apretada habitación, sonriendo con añoranza…-esperó que a todos los Gladiadores les vaya de lo mejor y nadie muera.

-¿aún no entiendo porque es que deseas suerte a unos hombres sin escrúpulos?-Kanade se sentó en su cama y miró a la joven peli azul quien le sonrió con suavidad

-porque tan si quiera quiero que sepan que alguien más a ellos los ve como humanos.-explico Tsubasa a la peli naranja quien la miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza

-Dudo que ellos conozcan el significado de la empatía y misericordia

-Claro que la entienden, solo que tienen prohibida mostrarla al ser Gladiadores. Un Gladiador que se muestre vulnerable y tenga compasión por sus semejantes es la peor deshonra a su código como guerrero.

-y es por eso que no pueden ser humanos.-replicó Kanade, a lo cual Tsubasa rodó los ojos con algo de cansancio , Kanade a veces era demasiado terca, pero no podía juzgarla , no sabía a ciencia cierta porque es que ella era de esa forma.

De todas formas eran esclavas, su vida siempre ha girado a la opresión, el miedo y el maltrato. Algunos morían por tanto maltrató por sus amos y señores y había otra veces en que los mismos esclavos los matasen, y este era uno de los miedos que tenia Tsubasa respecto a Kanade. Su actitud hacia su amo, las ventajas que ella tenia al ser una esclava personal, pero qué simplemente rechazaba por su orgullo era lo que estaba causando que la mayoría de los esclavos ganaran un fuerte desprecio y odio hacia ella.

-Entiendo en parte a lo que te refieres, pero no tienes por qué juzgar siempre Kanade.-dijo Tsubasa mirando con preocupación a la peli naranja quien hasta ese momento no había bajado sus hombros tensos.

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso cuando toda mi vida ha estado llena dé prejuicios, acusaciones y dolor?.-Kanade alzo sus manos y cerró sus ojos al momento y recordando como varias veces su vida estuvo al filo del acantilado y como sus manos que una vez consideró blancas, sin alguna mancha ahora estaban marcadas por aquello que una vez consideró como igual. La habían lastimado muchas veces por un ingenuidad, pero esta vez no dejaría que eso pasase esclava personal o no…-es mejor ir a dormir ya es tarde y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-tienes razón.-concordó Tsubasa, ya era muy noche además ese lugar no era el adecuado para hablar con Kanade, las mismas paredes tenían ojos y oídos…-Kanade

-¿sucede algo?

-Gracias por ser mi amiga…-sonrió Tsubasa con ternura haciendo que Kanade se sonrojara un poco.

-idiota, solo ve a dormir.-Kanade se cubrió con la sábana vieja hasta la cabeza mientras escuchaba la risa baja de Tsubasa mientras se acomodaba. Jamás pensó que alguien la consideraría como una amiga, y menos con su actitud. A veces no entendía a Tsubasa pero debía admitir que su compañía era muy agradable.

Tan pronto como los primeros rayos salieron, las tareas dieron comienzo. Tsubasa se adelantó como de costumbre y Kanade como siempre fue la última en ir ha hacer sus tareas. Curiosamente ya no usaba esos trajes tan de la realeza, aunque fue un comentario al azar el tal Ren dejó de pedirle que los usara aunque ella quiso devolverle aquellos trajes, el Gladiador le dijo que los conservara, que era mejor tener algo a la mano y sin contratiempos. Ella rezongó mucho ante esta petición pero, era lo mejor que podía hacer después de que no le dejó usar esos trajes tan extravagantes.

-No quiero ir.-dijo Kanade rascando su alborotado cabello, tenía mucha pereza de ir ayudar a alguien quien solo la compro por mero capricho….- ¿Ummm?

Kanade detuvo andar tan pronto como varios sonidos aunque tenues eran fácil de distinguir si se mantenía en silencio en todo momento. Frunció su ceño y mordió su labio inferior algo insegura. Miro hacia el pasillo el cual la estaba llevando a los cuartos de los Gladiadores y luego estaba el otro pasillo al extremo de este cual llevaba a la entrada principal, aquel camino era más largo que el que seguía a los cuartos de los guerreros.

Cuando menos lo espero ahora se encontraba donde el camino se divida. El hecho de que tuviera un poco más de libertades ante el simple hecho de tener una clase de estatus más alto. No quiere decir que siempre vaya a desobedecer. Cagliostro se había enterado por parte del maldito de Ren que ella había faltado a sus tareas, y con ello su castigo fue algo leve en comparación a otros que había recibido, bañarse en el patio y no comer en toda una semana era algo que podía tolerar, pero, ¿estaría bien desobedecer solo por una mera curiosidad?

Cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en que podría ser lo mejor para ella, al parecer su parte curiosa no había muerto del todo.

Prontamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquellos sonidos los cuales aumentaron su volumen, estaban casi a su par. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver como unos Gladiadores quienes no pertenecían a esa casa, arrastraban algo como si fuera un trapo viejo sobre el suelo de mármol que tenia un brillo casi al espejo, las voces de los Gladiadores eran fuertes y soltaban fuertes maldiciones mientas mas se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba.

-Levántate.-hablo uno de los Gladiadores, un hombre alto y robusto. Un golpe de un tipo como él le podía romper mas de una costilla, aunque no lo percibió al instante, su mente pareció haber guardado ese pequeño segundo. El hombre tenia un extraño acento, podía jugar haberlo escuchado en alguna parte….-¡Te dije que te levantaras!

Kanade abrió sus ojos al ver que el Gladiador traía una chica, jalándola de un cabello totalmente sucio y que podía jugar que tenía sangre seca. Aquel hombre le propino un fuerte golpe y el otro hizo lo propio dándole un golpe con una patada. Ella solo podía escuchar como la joven gritaba y trataba de cubrirse de los golpes sin éxito. Aquellos simples golpes parecía que habían roto mas de un hueso.

-Maldita desgracia de mujer.-repito aquel Gladiador que le dio una patada a la pequeña chica en el estómago bajo….- Debería obedecer en vez de seguir luchando. Que patético seguir luchando por una libertad que jamás obtendrá.

Kanade no supo explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, solo pudo sentir como es que su cuerpo se había calentado y tenía sus manos hechas puños mirándolo fijamente a esos dos hombres quienes ahora le estaban escupiendo a la pobre chica, y le decían más de mil insultos en pocos segundos, la chica solo lloraba mientras su cubría su rostro de los golpes que comenzaron a caer y después vinieron los latigazos, Kanade por instinto retrocedió asustada.

La chica comenzó a gritar más fuerte que antes y Kanade lo único que pudo hacer en cubrir su rostro, no quería ver aquella atrocidad, pero aun así podía escuchar como la joven gritaba y lloraba, y los golpes con el látigo caigan más rápido, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Claramente tenía que ayudarla, pero sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo estaba frio de la impresión y del mismo miedo.

-Ah pobre.-dijo uno de los hombres sin dejar de golpear a la joven. Kanade mordió mas su labio inferior….-¿habrá una habitación cerca de aquí?

La peli naranja no supo que paso en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus piernas dejaron de temblar por solo ese mínimo instante, sus manos cayeron a los costados dejándole ver aquella escena de la chica con el vestido desgarrado, su piel llena de heridas frescas y moretones que poco a poco eran mas visibles, pero sobre todo como aquellos hombres le miraban como si fuera una presa a comer.

-No….-dijo Kanade en voz baja, los hombres no la escucharon, pero al ver como la mano de uno de ellos se acercaba a tocar el cuerpo de la joven. Kanade esta vez mando sus responsabilidades al caño…-¡Alto!

Su voz fue clara y demandante en ese instante y aquellos hombres la observaron algo sorprendidos al ver que ellos no estaban solos como habían pensado.

-Paren esto.-dijo Kanade dando un paso hacia adelante y con ellos se animó a acercar mas hasta quedar a un metro de distancio…-¿Qué les ha hecho esta chica para que la traten asi?

-¿y quién rayos sos tu?

-No tengo por que revelar mi nombre pero lo que están haciendo es una ofensa a una casa de Gladiadores que no es la suya.-mintió en parte Kanade, esperaba que la confundieran con una figura de autoridad

-¿Gladiadores?, ¿Nosotros?.-ambos hombres se vieron y comenzaron a reírse mientras que el tipo que traía a la joven del cabello la dejo caer haciendo un ruido seco, Kanade trato de acercarse pero el otro hombre le dio un golpe en la mano

-¿Qué no acabo de decir que hacer esto es una ofensa?-Kanade los miro furiosa

-Primero que nada niña dos cosas. La primera es que nosotros no somos Gladiadores somos comerciantes de esclavos y hemos venido a este lugar con la clara intención de que compren a esta dulce joven de una familia que perdió su nobleza ante el quiebre de negocios de su padre, exactamente al oeste de Escocia. Y segundo, sería mas bien una pregunta, ¿Por qué una esclava es la voz de esta casa?

-_"Mierda".-_fue lo que pensó Kanade antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, cayo con fuerza al cielo y aquella chica en un idioma que pocas veces escucho parecía decirle _"huye"_ o algo parecido.

-¿acaso pensaste que por tener una marca diferente no podríamos saber que eres una esclava?.-el hombre quien la golpeo se acerco a ella y de un fuerte tirón de su cabello la hizo ponerse de pie para después estamparla contra un pilastrón sin soltarla, el hombre parecía querer quitarle el cabello de un tajo y ella solo podía reprimir sus gritos de dolor mientras aquella chica parecía gritar como si pidiera que la soltaran en su idioma….-Eso es grita para mi, grita mas, después de todo solo eres una esclava

-_"Maldición"..-_pensó Kanade al ver el puño del hombre acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro de nuevo, ella solo se quedo a esperar un golpe que jamás llego, en cambio escucho como aquel tipo emitía un grito idéntico al de ella al ser golpeada repetidamente. Ella observo como aquel hombre cayo al suelo y su cara estaba manchada en sangre podía jurar que la nariz del hombre estaba partida en dos.

-Ups, se me fue la mano.-Kanade quedo de rodillas observo como el hombre en el piso quedo inmóvil mientras que su compañero dio un paso hacia atrás soltando en el proceso a la otra joven quien emitió un sonido de dolor pero a la vez de alivio al verse libre….-No se permite tocar las cosas pertenecientes a esta casa. Solo quienes vivimos en este lugar tenemos derecho incluso a deshacernos de las mismas, ¿Qué les hizo pensar que solo por ser vendedores tenían permitido hacer eso?

Kanade limpiándose un poco la sangre de su rostro alzo su vista encontrándose con unos de los Gladiadores que había visto de reojo mientras iba con quien era su amo a sus entrenamientos, aquel hombre de cabellera rosa pálido y ojos de color cian, ese hombre estaba sonriendo con desdén mientras se tomaba el tiempo de limpiar la sangre que mancho sus manos blancas

-He hecho un gran desastre, pero a veces es bueno deshacerse de los estorbos, antes de que sean mas que unas piedras en los zapatos.- el hombre miro sus manos asegurándose detenidamente de que no dejara ninguna mancha de sangre.

-¡Tu serás castigo por atacar a unos comerciantes!, ¡Seas un gladiador o no!.-grito el compañero del tiempo en el suelo. Aquel hombre estaba temblando y estaba mas paladio que el papel…-¿Has escuchado o no?, ¡Serás reprendido!, ¡Has atacado sin justificación!

-¡Oh por todos los Dioses!.-el hombre de pelo rosa pálido alzo sus manos poniéndolas en sus mejillas y fingiendo una desesperación única….-Seré castigado, enviado a mi cuarto sin cenar, mientras el encargado de la casada viene a mi cuarto a pedirme que vuelva a pelear y a entrenar, ya que a pesar de que la presencia del Gladiador Ren es increíble aun falta quien esta a la par para superarle. Dios, el dinero que me darán, y las miles de disculpas que recibiré. ¡Oh!, Athena, ayúdame en este infierno que me espera

-¿estas bromeando verdad?.-aquel hombre lo miro incrédulo mientras el peli rosa se ponía serió y pisaba la cabeza del hombre a quien golpeo

-¿quieres probar suerte?.-reto el peli rosa sonriendo mientras pisaba con mas fuerza la cabeza de ese hombre quien la había querido golpear mas….-Inténtalo, a veces estar aquí y haciendo lo mismo es muy aburrido. Necesito algo diferente, además hace tiempo que no he mandado a torturar a alguien. ¿te parece que tu y tu amigo tenga el honor de ser quienes me diviertan por toda una semana?

-¡No eres capaz de tal cosa!, ¡Ningún Gladiador posee tanto poder!, ¡no eres el encargado de una casa, mucho menos el dueño de una!-grito el hombre sacando una navaja de entre sus ropas mientras sus manos temblaban…-Si tan bueno eres para hablar y amenazar sin sentido, ¡Atácame si es que tienes los cojones para hacerlo, pedazo de mierda!

Antes de ella pudiera soltar tan si quiera una suave respiración, el peli rosa con el movimiento rápido de una patada, rompió la daga que poseía ese hombre como unica defensa, no hacia falta decir que ese hombre tan pronto como vio su arma destruida, cayo al suelo de rodillas asustado mientras sus pantalones eran mojados por su mismo miedo.

-Ahora, ¿Quién es el cobarde?.-pregunto el peli rosa mientras tomaba la daga rota en sus manos guardándola en los pliegues de sus ropas sin siquiera mirar al hombre que había dejado traumado con un solo movimiento de batalla. Jamás pensó conocer a alguien igual de creído pero a la ves fuerte como "su señor" Ren. Estos hombres, no eran humanos…..-espero que les haya quedado claro esto, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a entrenar y tu niña

Cuando fue nombrada por aquel desconocido, quedo paralizada. Ojos cian y ojos naranja como el atardecer se miraron fijamente, mostrando la frialdad y el miedo.

-será mejor que vayas limpiar tu rostro, rápido, antes de que la señorita Cagliostro descubra lo que paso, además no se de lo que será capaz ese sujeto.-comento el hombre dejando de mirarla….-¿aun sigues aquí?, ¿acaso no fui claro con lo que te dije?

Kanade salió en ese momento de su trance, se puso de pie como pudo con el dolor sobre ella, dio una reverencia rápida y fue en dirección a los cuartos de los Gladiadores, la verdad no se habia tomado la molestia de a donde se dirigía, lo único que deseaba era alejarse lo mas pronto de ahí y limpiar un poco la sangre que aun escurría de sus heridas. Aunque en su nerviosismo y aun trance, estaba preocupada por esa muchacha. ¿Por qué carajos hizo eso?, Fue una idea estúpida, no importaba que tan lengua afilada poseyese o que tan fría pudiera ser, por dentro era un cachorro asustado, simplemente eso, un cachorro perdido en un mar conocido como vida.

* * *

Hola a todos, tanto tiempo chicos, la verdad me tome mas tiempo de lo esperado. Les digo la verdad porque tarde tanto, FLOJERA y CORTE DE INSPIRACIÓN. Bueno ya saben la razón chicos, pero miren aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste mucho, desde ahora les digo una cosa, Cagliostro es mi personaje favorito 7u7.

Nos vemos en la proxima chicos! Kisses! uwu


	6. Chapter 5

Combate 5

"_Con belleza y calidez la Luna abraza a quienes lloran bajo sus rayos suaves. _

_El sol, brillante y fuerte los observa y convierte el dolor de quienes ven en el suyo._

_Ambos, hijos del cielo, aquel que los separa, es el único que ve ambos lados de la moneda. Orgullosa de sus hijos celestiales y triste a la vez, ambos abrazan, consuelan y ven el dolor desde su imponente lugar en el cielo. _

_Sin si quiera saber la verdad, solo lastimándose una y otra vez, tal cual los hijos de la tierra lo hacen"_

Profunda y pausada era su respiración, aunque en ese momento los pasos de la servidumbre eran poco a poco nítidos marcando el inicio de sus actividades del día, su cuerpo había dejado de moverse, su respiración que una vez estuvo totalmente agitada ahora estaba más relajada, pero aun así el aire que inhalaba y exhalaba dolía, dolía demasiado.

Recargo su espalda contra la pared dejándose caer levemente cerrando los ojos, al hacer esto aquellos recuerdos la golpearon al ritmo de su corazón acelerado, el dolor en su cuerpo se hizo pesado junto con su respiración, tenia que parar ahora, ella no era así. "Deja de temblar" Se decía una y otra vez en su mente pero los recuerdos seguían y seguían aun cuando volvió abrir sus ojos y los pocos rayos del sol le hicieron notar que estaba muy tarde a encontrarse con su "amo". No quería ir, lo que menos quería era ver a un Gladiador, a pesar de que aquellos tipos solo eran mercaderes se comportaron tal cual un Gladiador, arrogantes, idiotas y sin corazón, pero aun así, ¿ella poseía uno?.

Un esclavo ni si quiera puede tener libertad a tener un corazón, mucho menos sentimientos, de llegar a tenerlos, aquella dama de negro estaría mas cerca de ellos que un Gladiador.

….

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde!.-Cagliostro estaba hecha una fiera dándose vueltas por toda la habitación de Ren quien ese momento aunque tambien estaba enojado mostraba mas compostura que la dama cruzada de brazos mientras destruía unos de sus ropajes de seda….-¿¡Es que acaso desea que la castigue para que entienda cual es su lugar en esta casa?!

-Cagliostro, relájate por favor, estas provocando que me impaciente mas al verte como león en el coliseo listo para atacar que MI esclava llegando tarde.-Ren alzo su vista del libro mientras lo cerraba y Cagliostro lo fulminaba con la mirada

La joven peli celeste dejo caer el ropaje casi destruido de Ren, se acerco a el, inclinándose poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, ojos lilas y avellana se encontraron fijamente destruyéndose mutuamente.

-Entiendo que estés confiado porque vas a ganar Ren, pero, por si no te ha quedado claro desde el día en que llegaste, aquí la que pone las reglas e impone autoridad soy yo.-Cagliostro tomo el rostro de Ren con una de sus manos y lo acerco hacia ella….-Por mas músculos y habilidad en combate que poseas, el entendimiento y el saber que lugar ocupas es algo que no has aprendido.

-¿me estas amenazando?

-Puedes tomarlo como tu gustes, pero una cosa es clara, por mas fuerza y habilidad que posees uno no puede salvar a otra persona de su destino.-Cagliostro soltó el rostro de Ren de manera brusca

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?.-Ren observo a Cagliostro quien le devolvió una fría mirada y le dio la espalda, el aura alrededor de la joven era helada e incomoda.

Cagliostro estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Ren se abrió y ambos reconocieron la melena anaranjada cobriza entrando. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. El primero porque la joven se salvaría de un castigo y la otra porque ya no tendría que infundir un castigo severo del cual Adam seguramente quería ser participe y eso era algo que no iba a permitir, por mas amenazas que diera a los esclavos, el único castigo que recibían eran tareas pesadas.

-Al fin llegas, ¿se puede saber en donde estabas?.-Cagliostro se acerco a Kanade acomodando su cabello de forma elegante….-Llegas demasiado tarde, los Gladiadores antes de ir a combate deben estar listos u bien preparados antes de que los primeros rayos del sol toquen esta estancia.

-Lo lamento mucho, juro que no volverá a pasar

-¡Oh! Claro que no volverá a pasar porque a partir de mañana tu... ¿eh?, ¿Por qué tienes tu vestido desarreglado?.-Cagliostro no lo había notado cuando vio a Kanade entrar pero al irse acercando a ella fue que noto su ropa desarreglada asi como tambien los golpes en su cara y en sus brazos….-¿y esos golpes?

Kanade procuro no alzar su rostro hacia Cagliostro, pero esta ultima solo empezó a impacientarse mas al ver tal cosa. Sabia que a veces los esclavos llegaban a pelear con otros, pero a este grado, ya era demasiado, además por como estaban esas heridas estaba claro que había sido alguien con mucha mas fuerza.

-¿Qué acaso no me has escuchado?, Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?.-Cagliostro hizo un intento en acercarse pero antes de que lograra tocar a Kanade, Ren fue quien se le adelanto tomo de la mano a Kanade y con su otra mano libre hizo que esta alzara su rostro a pesar de que se estaba resistiendo….-Por Zeus…

-¿¡quien demonios fue quien te golpeo?!.-Ren grito enojado al ver el rostro de la oji naranja con heridas en su labio, parpado y podía jurar que uno de sus ojos se estaba poniendo morado….-¡Habla ya!

-¡Sueltame!.-Grito Kanade tratando de alejarse de Ren, pero este mas enojado que calmado y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su esclava, tomo ambas de sus manos con una mano y con la otra tomo su barbilla con fuerza haciendo que esta soltara un grito de dolor por la fuerza ejercida.

-Tu no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada, te he hecho una pregunta y quiero que la respondas en este momento o no te soltare.-declaro Ren entre dientes.

-¿Derecho a nada?, ¿acaso crees que eso va a intimidarme?.-Kanade lo miro con fuerza haciéndole entender que no diría nada aunque la golpeara y la dejara en un estado de muerte…- ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo le tengo miedo?, ¿Qué le hace pensar que el mundo gira a su alrededor?. Haga lo que guste, golpéeme, azóteme o márqueme cual ganado, total nada de eso es nuevo para mi.

-Eres una….-Ren estaba a punto de seguir al pie de la letra cada cosa que había dicho su esclava pero, el sonido de una mano golpeando la mesa de roble detuvo la pelea entre ellos asi como su duelo de miradas

-Antes que nada, 2 cosas y va para ambos. Ustedes no han comprendido aun el lugar en donde están o mas bien, hacen lo que quieren sin temor a las represalias y segundo, Kanade, quieras o no, tienes que decir quien te ha hecho esto. Y esta no es una orden de Ren es mía, ante todos ustedes yo soy quien tiene el mando aquí.-Cagliostro sacudió su mano con suavidad y soplo levemente donde había dado el golpe, incluso ella se había lastimado un poco, se acercó con cuidado a la pared al otro lado de la habitación donde había 2 cuerdas, haciendo un profundo sonido que resonó en el lugar…-Espero que eso haya quedado claro, de eso hablaremos en otro momento, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y si tienes ganas de golpear a alguien Ren lo harás, así que suelta a Kanade.

-Odio que tengas la razón. -el oji miel soltó sin delicadeza a la joven peli naranja haciéndola caer, provocando que soltara un sonido de dolor y molestia. Cagliostro estaba a punto de gritarle de no ser porque golpearon a la puerta y ella con adelante, fue que entraron a la habitación de Ren, varios esclavos con grandes cajas que por como venían estaban muy pesadas.

Kanade con cuidado se puso de pie y bajo su vista tal cual debía hacerlo, poniéndose al lado derecho de Ren, a quien podía sentir que la estaba devorando con la mirada, se sentía desnuda ante el, pero no le daría gusto, si no se lo dio al principio, ¿Por qué ahora?, además tenia otros problemas, estaba preocupada por la joven que traían esos comerciantes de esclavos, podría decir que era mucho mas joven que ella y Tsubasa.

-Muy bien.-Kanade salto en su lugar, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando es que la señorita Cagliostro había comenzado ha hablarle…-Pon mucha atención Kanade, ya que esto lo harás tu con los demás, cuando sea el momento de otros combates.

-Entendido.-solo atino a responder mientras observaba la armadura de metal en piezas las cuales los 5 esclavos aparte de la señorita Cagliostro y ella estaban poniendo sobre Ren, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima comenzado a incomodarla y a molestarla, sin embargo haría todo lo posible por no decir nada, hasta que el regresara o lo dejaran solos.

Tardaron poco mas de 30 minutos colocando la pesada armadura sobre el gladiador quien al ponerse de pie se veía mas imponente y amenazador, mas de lo que ya era.

Si bien Kanade no había sentido algún miedo en particular la primera vez que lo vio, solo un desprecio e incomodidad, podía ahora agregar que en verdad "su" amo en verdad poseía un aura totalmente fría y un instinto de sangre, ansias por derramar sangre y lucirla en su brillante armadura de plata

A pesar de estar escuchando a la señorita Cagliostro de como poner los últimos detalles a la armadura, los cuales eran las armas y la capa que debían llevar, por primera vez Kanade sin que Ren le alzara el rostro y le gritara para que lo mirase, ella lo miro, simplemente alzo su vista para encontrarse con esa fría y tenebrosa mirada, podía jurar que esos ojos miel se habían vuelto amarillos, tal cual un sol brillante en el ocaso con tonados de rojo. Ese hombre quería matarla…

-Seria todo, tenemos poco menos de 10 minutos para que nos retiremos, Ren, ve a reunirte con tus compañeros en el mismo lugar, Adam y yo los veremos ahí para partir rápidamente al coliseo. -Ren solo miro a Cagliostro y movió con cuidado su capa para tomar el casco que estaba en manos de Kanade….-¿me has escuchado?

-Si no llegas en 5 minutos, le diré a Adam que nos vayamos sin ti.-fue lo único que dijo Ren antes de quitarle de un tirón el casco a Kanade, a quien antes de alejarse de ella se acerco y le susurro, y hecho esto salió a paso firme de su habitación después de que el ultimo esclavo salió dejando a su esclava y a Cagliostro en la habitación.

Kanade pudo soltar entonces un suspiro pesado que había tenido guardado desde que había entrado en la habitación.

-Pensé en dejarlo pasar como siempre, pero esta vez tu comportamiento ha llegado demasiado lejos.-Cagliostro observo a Kanade brazos cruzados bastante molesta con la joven…-Tengo poco tiempo asi que es mejor que hables, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¿acaso importa?

Cagliostro frunció el ceño molesta, sabia a lo que se refería la joven. "La vida de un esclavo no vale nada, las razones para preocuparse por un objeto son tan mínimas, si algo llegase a pasar simplemente compras otro y el problema ha quedado resuelto", en parte era totalmente la razón que ella pensara eso, pero a pesar de eso Cagliostro tenia otro pensamiento.

-Importa, aunque no me quieras creer importa. -Cagliostro se acerco a Kanade y la hizo sentarse en la cama de Ren…-Enviare el equipo medico para que traten tus heridas, pero ocupo que me digas quien te hizo esto.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar, delatar a alguien sin pruebas es un suicidio, un lugar en la horca para alguien yo. -dijo Kanade…-la voz de un esclavo jamás será escuchada, a menos de que ya no hubiera esclavos….

Cagliostro no tuvo más palabras que decir en ese momento, claramente Kanade tenía la razón respecto a eso, los esclavos no tienen voz, no tienen libertad ni si quiera son capaces de decir que su vida es de ellos, es tal cual una espada, será útil hasta que esta se oxide, un ciclo de cambio, un ciclo de silencio doloroso….

…

….

…

\- ¿En serio te encuentras bien?.-Tsubasa termino de vendar las heridas de Kanade, ambas estaban en el cuarto de los esclavos en sus respectivas camas. Se había propuesto a que Kanade fuera con su amo, pero Cagliostro denegó tal petición a pesar de que Ren había dicho que había sido su orden, pero tal cual dijo la peli celeste, ella ponía orden y dejo que Tsubasa quedara acargo de ella dejándolas a ambas con el dia libre, cosa que a muchos esclavos no les gustaba

-He recibido golpizas mas fuertes, esta para mi fue solo un rasguño.-dijo Kanade mirando sus vendajes y sin querer quitarse el vestido roto y manchado en sangre.

-¿No me contaras que paso?.-Kanade observo detenidamente a Tsubasa quien la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos brillosos y soñadores

-¿tu no me dejaras de preguntar y mirar asi verdad?.

-Me conoces bien

-Solo tengo pocos días de tratarte, pero eres tan traslucida que en verdad es fácil leerte.-dijo Kanade bromeando por primera vez haciendo que Tsubasa se sonrojara y le golpeara con una almohada

-Tonta…-dijo Tsubasa a lo que Kanade rio quedamente

-Puede ser, puede ser…..

Después de varios minutos de charla, Tsubasa pudo entender entonces lo que había pasado, claramente no pudo evitar su cara de asombro, pero a la vez de tristeza de como la mujer frente a ella narraba aquello como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, por mas esclava que fuera, o incluso si se llamara objeto, tenia sentimientos y que los denegara de esa forma la hacia sentir de alguna manera incomoda e incluso nerviosa.

-Así que han traído a una nueva esclava…-dijo Tsubasa observando como la peli naranja asentia…-Es raro que traigan esclavos de otras tierras, a menos de que el imperio haya conquistado tales Tierras

-¿el imperio se sigue expandiendo?, según tengo entendido han conquistado 3 naciones en poco tiempo, no veo razón para seguir expandiéndose.-expreso Kanade su opinión

-Mientras mas bienes y rutas de comercio posea tal nación, es natural que el imperio quiera tales recursos, algunos solo han formado alianzas con el imperio con tal de mantener segura a su gente de un ataque inminente, las que han conquistado son aquellas que prefirieron la batalla antes que un acuerdo, es mas fácil llegar a una alianza antes de poner el orgullo del rey sobre una nación entera con gente inocente.-expreso Tsubasa

-¿tratas de decir que rendirse es la mejor opción?

-Creo que no me has entendido, un acuerdo salva más vidas que una guerra, tienes el control de tu imperio y tu gente está a salvo, es mejor pensar con la cabeza fría

-las palabras no son escuchadas

-son escuchadas cuando ambas personas dejan de hacerse orgullosos y ocultan sus emociones. -dijo Tsubasa sentándose a un lado de Kanade…-Y te lo digo a ti principalmente

-¿ahora que hice?.-pregunto Kanade sobándose el hombro por el dolor que sentía

-Eso, esconder tus emociones, hacer como que cada cosa vale tan poco, que tu vales poco

-soy una esclava, no valgo nada, y la que debería de dejar ese lado inocente y tonto eres tu, la vida nunca será justa, este es nuestro lugar y asi nos vamos a quedar

-¿Crees que no lo se?, Se perfectamente que un esclavo no tiene derecho ni mucho menos libertad, pero eso no quiere decir que sea de papel y mucho menos tiene que dejarme de importar mi vida.-Tsubasa y Kanade se miraban fijamente y totalmente serias, salvo que una estaba ganando en ese juego de miradas…-Y ahora te digo esto, por favor ten en cuenta lo que te dice la señorita Cagliostro respecto a tu amo

-¿Qué?.-aquellas palabras en verdad no se las había esperado…-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Kanade, en verdad, no has tomado con seriedad el lugar que has tomado como esclava personal. -explico Tsubasa…-deberías preocuparte un poco aunque sea por tu amo. ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si este llegase a morir?

-Nada cambiara conmigo.-dijo Kanade…-seguiré estando tal cual estaba, una esclava común y corriente.

-No, te equivocas. -dijo Tsubasa…-las pocas veces que hubo una esclava o un esclavo personal de algún Gladiador y este ultimo llegase a quedar herido y no sirviera para el combate o este muriera en combate, todas las pertenencias son vendidas a los demás Gladiadores eso incluye al esclavo personal, ya que pasas al ser de su propiedad.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿estás jugando conmigo verdad?!

-No claro que no, eso es lo que pasa normalmente. Ahora, por mas fuerte e invicto sea el gladiador este no deja de ser humano tampoco, un día su alma se apagará, y ahí es cuando el esclavo personal llega a tener miedo, debido a que este ahora por su posición aparte de tener más privilegios que los demás, tiene la protección del Gladiador mismo, nadie puede tocarte por mas odio o envidia que te tengan, ni si quiera alguien del exterior puede hacerlo. -explico Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie

-¿sabes que tambien me puede tratar como aun objeto no es asi, uno para satisfacer sus deseos carnales?, ¿acaso me pides que acepte todo esto e incluso ser un objeto para sus deseos?.-Kanade apretó sus puños con fuerza…-Pueden humillarme con cualquier cosa, pero someterme a tal cosa, solo por tales privilegios, simplemente no lo acepto, no lo acepto, este cuerpo mio… este cuerpo

-Kanade…-Tsubasa la miro sorprendida para después taparse su boca con terror…-no me digas que… tu…

-Gladiador o no, privilegios o no, ¿en que cambia todo esto respecto a mi?, simplemente sigue siendo un objeto. -Kanade golpeo la mesita de noche junto a ella tan fuerte que su mano vendada comenzó a sangrar de nuevo…-Nada cambia solo agregas adjetivos al objeto, solo le das un nuevo uso al objeto, humíllame, golpéame, grítame o incluso pueden venderme a otro postor, pero que usen mi cuerpo para tales actos inmundos eso es lo único que jamás voy a permitir, para eso tendrás que hacerme vivir el peor de los infiernos, solo así, lograras romperme….

-Kanade….

-dejame sola…

-pero…

-dije que me dejaras sola

-Kanade por favor escúchame yo no quise

-¡que te largues!.-Tsubasa entendió entonces que había dicho cosas innecesarias, tocando temas y heridas que ni si quiera habían comenzado a sanar, sin querer arruinar más las cosas se retiro de la habitación dejando a Kanade sola, quien al no escuchar nada, ni siquiera un paso se dejo caer en el suelo abrazando su cuerpo, estaba temblando

-¿Por qué?.-Kanade miro su mano herida…-¿Por qué aun si quiera sigo protegiéndome?, Yo misma lo dije… soy solo un objeto….

* * *

Hola!, tanto tiempo, lo sé, tarde mucho en publicar algo, pero aqui debo decir que estaba falta de ideas y no iba a escribir cualquier cosa, eso seria lo peor que podria hacer, por lo que opte por descansar un poco, lo cual me ha ayudado mucho, pronto traeré mas escritos con The Arena, y como pueden ver la cosa se puso complicada, extraña y confusa y la verdad yo como su autora me sorprende que no me haya confundido XD, pero esto es esencial en el personaje de Kanade espero no se desesperen con Kanade, como ven Tsubasa no lo ha hecho y si ella no ha perdido el control pues ustedes menos XD

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Mastersito, nuestro querido Ayrton Scar que hace unos dias estuvo de cumpleaños y que mejor para celebrarlo para el de mi parte con mi regreso a la escritura, I love you Mastersito.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, no duden dejar sus comentarios. uwu


End file.
